Minecraft and the World
by Luigi7708
Summary: Andrew recently starts to play Minecraft again, while playing he meets new friends and maybe even love. For Andrew, Minecraft is just a game, but there is more to this "game" when it comes to others. But what could it be? and why is the "The World" so important to them? Kinda of my first fanfic so yeah, enjoy. -Luigi7708
1. Re-entering the World

Chapter 1: Re-entering the World

This is the first time I'm writing a work of fiction **and** posting it online, so if this is read by anyone it would be greatly appreciated.

So I guess let's begin.

I can't _exactly_ remember how it started but I'll try and explain how this went down.

Minecraft is a fun game; I hadn't played it in a while because of many reasons. I found new games to play, I entered high school, and started dating someone, so naturally I dropped a few of my hobbies. However, now I found a lot more time in my day; school moved slower as I got used to it, I got bored of my new games, and I broke up with my girlfriend a few months back.

So what's stopping me now?

I walked over to my computer and started to boot up the game. It had been a long time since I played and I realized the game had changed a lot. I was only gone a year but so many things had changed since then. The new updates gave so much more to the game and I couldn't wait to try them out. My parents were out on a business trip since they were high up in corporations, and I was given a lot of money so I could survive on my own for a long time. With them gone, I could play this game for days.

I decided to play by myself for a while and get used to the game before I hoped on any multiplayer servers. I still had my Minecraft skin that I gave my character those years ago. A simple male with light skin, a blue t-shirt, grey pants and a belt, short dark hair, and green eyes. I also remembered the name I gave my account.

 _"Luigi7708 has joined the game"_

I remembered that names origin. My brother's name was Mario while my name is Andrew, however many people joking said my name should be Luigi since my brother is older than me. My brother is much older than me and currently lives in a dorm at his university.

As I was playing the game I lost track of time, by the time I looked out my window it was already mid-day. I stared playing in the morning, I forgot how addicting the game was. Thank God it was summer vacation, otherwise I would have missed all of school. I thought it was time I went on an online server, so I went out to the internet to find some lesser known servers to protect myself from griefers. After logging on I was greeted by a few of the regular members, I set off to explore the world. The people on the server seemed like every day participants, since they talked to each other so casually.

Hopefully, I could fit in on this server.


	2. Torch Tormented

Chapter 2

Seeing as I'm still a student, I'll be writing these whenever I have the time for it.

But I guess let's continue the story.

The server was small, only twenty people were on it and they seemed to know each other quite well since they talked to each other so casually. They talked to me too, but none of them really seemed like they were my type of people to hang out with.

I decided to travel far from the spawn point. I travelled through several different biomes and two oceans before stopping at a oak forest. I built a home just outside the forest and started on working on a mine. As I was chopping down tress, I heard footsteps run through the grass.

 _"Someone this far out?"_ I thought to myself as I readied my stone sword. I looked around, but couldn't find a name tag. They were most likely crouching to hide their tag. I opened the player tab so I could eliminate some suspects. I saw the names and faces of everyone who greeted me except one.

 _"Torch Tormented"_ the only name that didn't greet me. The face of the user was that of an ordinary Minecraft girl. The ones that wore Creeper or Endermen hoddie skins. I decided to pretend that I shrugged off the sound and went back to cutting down trees. I clicked the F5 option to change my point of view to see behind myself. Surely enough, the name popped up from behind a tree and tried to slowly walk towards me. I looked down to pretend to look like I was typing something and looked at the girls skin. the girl wore a Creeper hoddie like I guessed, with blue eyes, light skin, and brown hair that went down to the characters shoulders. She went back into crouching mode and pulled out a wooden shovel.

 _"She's going to try and kill me with a shovel? Made of wood?"_ This slightly offended me, her thinking that's all she needed to take me out. but I decided that I wasn't going to let her kill me. I quickly went to the chat box and privately messaged her.

 _Luigi7708 whispered to Torch Tormented "If you try anything with that shovel, It won't end well for you."_

She stopped in her tracks, no longer crouching. I switched back to first person mode and turned around to see her. She must have been trying to type something back, but I was fast, all of my years of Minecraft experience had come back to me, including my building speed. I quickly built a two block high wall around her. She seemed to jump around in the hole before stopping and try and punch through the stone, she stopped after she destroyed the first block and I replaced it with a new one. She looked up at me. Her character didn't have any facial expression, but I could tell she was annoyed at me for the least.

 _Torch Tormented whispered to Luigi7708 "I just wanted some stuff, I can't find and food here and you seemed to be well equipped with stuff_. _"_

 _"Well, next time make a sword at least if you plan to kill someone_." I whispered back. She looked at her shovel before removing it from her hand.

 _"Well , fine next time I will do that."_ She said before looking at the stone again.

I checked my inventory: A stone sword, 2 stack of wood planks, a half stack of cobblestone, a sigh, some sand, dirt, a crafting table, 3 stone pickaxes, a damaged bow from a skeleton, five arrows, 5 steak, and 10 cooked pork chops. I did a good job surviving the trip here without a home. I tossed the steak into the hole as well as 15 stone blocks, and a pickaxe. I walked over to my house and put the sign on the door and wrote my name on it. This was special in the server because whenever you put your name on a door with a sign, anything within 50 blocks cannot be broken by anyone unless you're in a guild or friends with the person. I never joined the community guild so that meant even if she was a part of that guild, she couldn't break in and steal my stuff.

 _There, I've given you some stuff, you should be able to do the rest yourself."_ I whispered to her while I examined the plains biome beside the forest, thinking of a spot to put a wheat farm in case I couldn't find any meat around here.

The girl picked her way out of her make-shift prison and looked at me

 _Torch Tormented whispered to Luigi7708"Thanks"_ was all she said before she walked away.

I entered my home and make a bed, I waited until night so I could sleep in the bed to set my spawn point and even used the server spawn point set just in case I lost my bed somehow. I decided that that was enough of Minecraft for now and logged off. It was already night time outside anyway. I really had spent my whole day playing Minecraft.

I walked to my bathroom and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. It was weird looking in the mirror, after spending the entire day looking at a word made of blocks and then seeing myself in reality was a weird experience, seeing the seventeen year-old with short dark hair, a slight tan from last year's vacation to Florida still visible, my dark brown eyes and not-so clear complexion on my face. It was weird looking at that after living in a world of blocks for the whole day. I finished brushing my teeth and went to my bedroom, turned off my computer, turned off the lights to my room and fell down onto my bed.

"I wondered if I'll see that girl again" I said to myself in the darkness of my room. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 ** _Well, hope you enjoyed that. like I mentioned previously, I don't have much experience writing and am mostly doing this to pass time. So hopefully I'll stay committed to this story and finish it at some point._**

 ** _hopefully_**

 ** __Luigi7708_**


	3. The copycat

**Chapter 3**

The copycat

 _ **For the rest of this week I'll be making chapters whenever I have time. However, as soon as the school week starts, I'll be uploaded chapters (hopefully) every other day. So I'll be working like crazy on these things now and then pace myself for a regular schedule.**_

 _ **But let's get on with the story.**_

I had a dream that night. I was walking in an oak forest when I heard a girl scream, I ran to find the noise to see a girl crying, with an Endermen standing over her. It looked over to me; this Endermen did not look like it belonged in Minecraft. It wasn't blocky and looked more human.

But not human enough.

The Endermen was still freakishly tall and looked at me with dead purple eyes. It looked at me with a smug expression that seemed to say

 _"Go on, try and stop me"_

The Endermen picked up the girl and pulled it's fist back. The girl began screaming and trying to get released from its grip. I tried to move forward, but I body wouldn't let me. All I could do was watch while the Endermen began beating the girl. I screamed to make it stop, but I voice couldn't reach them. I felt helpless.

I felt useless.

I woke up at around 7 in the morning. I considered going back to sleep, but decided against it in case I had that dream again. I felt so useless, and I hated that feeling. Ever since I was little, I hated watching as someone got hurt. I started taking martial arts so I would be able to help others. However, I'm still not strong enough to protect anyone. I can't attend classes because I lost my ride when my parents left, but I still train by myself. All the exercise has given me a noticeable build, but I don't have bulging muscles.

I walked downstairs and had some waffles and milk for breakfast.

 _"why did I have that dream? Was it because I gamed too much?"_ I thought to myself while snacking on my waffle. I tried not to think of it as I walked out of my kitchen and into my living room, turned on the TV, and tried to take my mind off my nightmare. I thought maybe the best way to get over that nightmare would be to kill an Endermen, so I could remove the feeling of helplessness when I think about it. I finished my breakfast and walked back to my computer and booted up Minecraft.

When I went on the server, everyone seemed to already be online doing their own thing.

Did these people do anything other than play on this server?

I spawned back in my house and walked outside. Then I noticed another house. It seemed just outside of the border of my house limits. On the door of the house was a sign. It read "Torch Tormented".

That girl again. I checked the player tab, she was definitely online, but see wasn't at the house so she was probably exploring. At this point I gave the house across from mine some examination. It was just like mine. A 12x10 house 4 blocks high made of oak planks.

She was copying me, most likely because she didn't know how to make a house herself, so why not copy the idea of a clear veteran player?

I dismissed her blatant copying and started working on my mine while it was still day. I thought I would make some armor before taking on Endermen. I started making a strip mine and before I knew it, I had a enough to make a full set of iron armor and iron tools. However I decided to only make a helmet, chest, and shoes to save some of my iron for later uses. I returned from the mine as the sun was setting and I entered my house. I made my armor and an iron sword and headed out. I would have made arrows too, but they would have been useless against Endermen. I walked back out of my house and closed the door. I looked over to the house of the copycat, she wasn't there but she was still online according to the player tab. Maybe she was still mining or travelling somewhere. I travelled back to the forest and climbed one of the trees to get a better look at the plains biome beside it. As I scanned the area I saw Creepers, Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders...

An Endermen.

At the very end of my line of sight, I saw one, walking with a grass block in its hand. I walked down from my tree and dashed towards it. I passed spiders, dodged arrows, and stayed out of range of Creepers and zombies. Until I was face-to-face with the Endermen.

It didn't look scary it looked how it always looked. Simple, tall , and dark. However, my mind kept bringing me back to my dream.

 _"This wasn't a dream, it was just a dream"_ I thought to myself.

I hit the Endermen with my sword and the Endermen became hostile. It opened its mouth and started attacking, I keep the pressure on the Endermen to make sure I could do as much damage as I could before...

Thawap.

The Endermen was gone, it had teleported somewhere and was ready to take me by surprise. I waited and listened.

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

Now.

I spun around and lunged forward. The forward momentum did more damage and sent the Endermen that was trying to run at me, flying backwards. The Endermen let out a cry and died, dropping an enderpearl. It definitely made me feel better, killing the thing that haunted me last night.

Then I noticed her.

The copycat was running away from Skeletons, she had no armor and was filled with arrows. She must have just gotten out of the mine and tried to return home at night, without armor.

A noob mistake.

She was trying to reach home, but she clearly wasn't going to make it. Upon realizing this, I started dashing towards her.

I wasn't going to stand there while another girl is hurt.

 ** _Well I guess that's all for the moment._**

 ** _I wrote all of this while I was in school. I might also be using this as an excuse to myself to not study for my math test._**

 ** _Probably not_**

 ** _Hopefully not_**

 _ **Okay maybe yeah**_

 _ **-Luigi7708**_


	4. Vanessa

**Chapter 4**

Vanessa

 _ **So I wrote this as soon as I got home and uploaded chapter 3. I'm not sure if I'll upload this on the same day but y'know.**_

 _ **Also I am going to introduce at least some romance aspects (or at least the feeling of comfortableness between the two characters) in this chapter.**_

 _ **So enjoy.  
**_

It wasn't hard to fight skeletons, it was hard to fight skeletons while trying to protect another person however.

I knew if I just took one, the others would have killed her, so I ran and struck everyone one of them with my sword, making them all focus on me. I soon underestimated how hard it was to fight swarms of long ranged fighting monsters. I had no time to breathe with constantly being shot. I figured even though I only spent half a minute, I could retreat while keeping the girl safe. I ran turn and started running to my home, in a zig-zag formation to avoid being hit. I managed to escape into my home with 1 and a half hearts left. I looked over through the window to the other house.

I saw her standing through the window.

 _Torch Tormented whispered to Luigi7708 "Thanks, again."_

 _"Don't mention it, I was just trying to help"_ I replied, I ate some of my food and checked to see how badly my armor was damaged.

 _"So, how long have you been playing Minecraft?"_ she whispered to me.

I didn't know how to respond immediately, I was just trying to help her, I didn't expect the "thank you" she gave me as a gateway to a conversation, and I certainly didn't expect the conversation to quickly jump to stuff about my life.

 _"I started playing when I was around 12, I'm 17 now so but I took a year off, so I guess 4 years."_ I said.

Oh crap.

I ended up giving her a lot of information about me, I didn't mean to tell her my age, it kind of just slipped out.

 _"Oh, you've played for a long time. I'm also 17, if you were wondering. So why did you stop playing for a year?"_ She whispered to me.

This was not good, I didn't really know this girl. Hell, I didn't even know if this girl was a _**Girl**_ and she was already prying information about my real life. I decided to only give the gist of that answer.

 _"Basically, I got really busy with stuff. So I never had time to play it."_

 _"Oh"_

Silence.

This was more awkward then when she was trying to find out who I was. I thought I should say something when she suddenly spoke up again.

 _"So, do you want to play together or something?"_ she whispered.

This was definitely unexpected. I didn't think this was going to happen.

 _"Sure, when the sun comes up, we can go mining, I need more materials anyway."_ I whispered to her.

then she replied _"Do you have Skype? It would be easier to play together if we didn't need to talk to each other through the chat box."_

Uh oh.

I **did** have a Skype, but was I willing to share it with her and talk to her?

Well, if this person was going to end up trying to get me to join a cam show website or something, I could always block and report them.

 _"Sure I'll give you my name."_ I replied.

After exchanging names, I loaded up my Skype and waited for the request. Once I got it I accepted it and waited for the call.

 **"Torch Tormented is calling you"**

So her name was the same here too huh?

I accepted the call and waited for her to say hi. It took a couple of seconds before a shy, female voice said

"H-hello?"

I obviously didn't expect the fact that it was goin to be a real girl. However, I didn't expect how cute she sounded; I didn't know how she actually looked, but her shy greeting made me think she was really cute. Making my cheeks flush.

I quickly came to my sense and replied

"H-hi Torch."

"Hey, Luigi." She greeted me again.

"So... uh, it's probably day by now, do you have enough food to take with you for the day?" I asked, checking my game to see the sun rise in game.

"Y-yeah, I do. I just need a second to get them from my chest. Hold on a second." she said

God that stutter sounded cute.

"Alright, I'll uh, wait by the mine okay?" I asked

"Alright." She replied while I saw her run around in her house, probably looking for her chest where the food was.

I walked over to my mine and waited at the entrance for her.

I saw her walk towards the entrance with leather armor on with A stone pickaxe in her hand.

"Sorry, if I kept you waiting for a bit." She said looking into the mine.

"It's fine," I said " Well, let's go."

We both walked down into the mine and reached the strip mine I made.

"What exactly is this?" Torch asked looking around my mine.

"It's a strip mine," I replied "You go far down, 5 blocks above bedrock level. Then you mine 20, blocks in both left and right. After that, you mine 10 blocks to clear space on the 20 block path on both sides."

She looked at me, I could obviously jus confused her more than I cleared things up for her.

"Well, I'm not exactly the best at describing it but just look how I do it then follow my lead."

I walked over to one of the unfinished sides and started mining, after she saw the pattern she seemed to understand what to do.

"Oh! I get it now!" She said and giggled a little.

She was too cute. I was glad I didn't see her face, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do anything properly without her cuteness distracting me.

When we worked in the mine we started talking more.

"So how long have you been playing Minecraft?" I asked Torch.

"U-uh, well I've b-been playing this for about a week now." She replied shyly.

Stop being cute Torch

"Oh, that explains why you didn't seem to know what to do when I met you first, and why you wanted my stuff. I'm guessing you haven't memorized the crafting recipes yet?" I said, finishing my side of the mine and building another 20 blocks on my side.

"y-yeah, it's not easy to memorize with so many things."

"That's fine Torch, it took me a while to get them as well, it just takes time." I said, starting on the mine again. A few moments of time passed before Torch said

"V-Van-Vanessa." She said

I stopped my work and looked over to her on the other side of the mine.

"what?" I asked

"My n-name, it's Vanessa. I want you to call me that instead of Torch."

Did this girl know anything about keeping your information private?

Although, I guess you couldn't really do much with just a first name.

"Okay, Vanessa," I said, trying to build up the courage to say what I said next, "My name is Andrew."

Silence.

 _"Oh crap, did I say something weird?"_ I thought to myself. Then she answered my question.

"H-hello Andrew, it's nice to meet you."

 _ **Welp, that's all I got. It's about time I go to my room and get ready for sleep. This one took a while to complete, mostly due to work and Family.**_

 _ **But I think I did a good job.**_

 _ **Till tomorrow then**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	5. A day outside The World

Chapter 5

A day outside the world

 _ **Right, so I started writing this as soon as I got to my first period class. Instead of reading our books, I started on this chapter. I just have too many ideas floating around to just let them do nothing.**_

 _ **So let's dive back into it**_

It was another regular morning.

I woke up, walked out of my bedroom, downstairs into my kitchen and made breakfast. I ate it watching TV and just let my mind wander.

I thought of yesterday. I thought of Vanessa.

After she told me her name and I told her mine, she said she had to go and quickly logged off.

I didn't say anything weird to her did I? I mean, I gave her my real name after she gave hers. Maybe, she didn't expect me to do that. She was (very) noticeable shy, perhaps she found it embarrassing to exchange real names.

If that's the case, why did she give me hers?

I tried not to think too hardly about it, I wasn't going to get anywhere racking my brain about it. If I was going to figure it out, I would have to ask her myself.

But now wasn't the time for it. I had spent two whole days playing Minecraft, I needed to focus on my other problems. The first problem being my training.

I finished my breakfast and washed all my dishes. I was surprised waffles was all I needed to keep my stomach satisfied, I hadn't eaten anything else for the past two days. However, it apparently did the trick.

I finished cleaning up and changed out of my pajamas, also something I've been using for two days straight. I figured it was about time I washed them anyway and threw them in my basket of dirty clothes. I changed into black track pants and a green t-shirt. I walked into my basement and began training.

While training, I began thinking about Vanessa.

High block.

"Why _did she log off so suddenly? "_

Low block.

 _"Why did she tell me her real name? "_

Front kick.

 _"What made me tell her my real name? "_

Roundhouse kick.

 _"Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ _"_

Side kick.

 _"Why am I still thinking about it now?!"_

My sudden mental shout put me out of autopilot and I tripped on my side kick. I came tumbling down and landed hard on my front.

Ow.

I stood up and shook myself off. I figured I should stop so I didn't injure myself again. I had been inside my house for two days, I figured I should get some sun.

I put on my shoes and exited my house, I locked my door and took a look around.

My house was beside my school, but I didn't really want to focus on that. Instead, I focused on the area around it. The lush hill that was beside my home, the dirt road that lead to a lake nearby on the other side, and the street that lead into the small town about 10 minutes away.

It felt nice.

I started towards the lake and admired the trees as I walked by. It was nice to feel the sun on me with the cool breeze keeping me cool. As I reached the lake, I sat down beside the shallow part of the water and listened to nature. It was a very peaceful feeling. I remembered taking my ex-girlfriend here and enjoying the peacefulness with here. Then, I remembered all the fun times I had with her, but then I remembered the fallout of our relationship. How she dumped me because I didn't connect with her emotionally, then I remembered how she started dating another guy a day after we broke up. I remembered feeling angry and wanted to yell at her, then I remembered not wanting to hurt her.

The lake no longer felt peaceful. It felt like a reminder of my failed relationship.

I felt like I spent enough time at the lake and walked back to the road to town. When I reached the town, I thought it would be a good idea to go to the library and read. However, when I entered the library, I saw her.

Cassandra Valencia.

Her curly blonde hair going down to her arms, her dark green eyes focused intensely on a book and her slender, and small body sitting across the library.

Cassandra Valencia. My ex-girlfriend.

As soon as I saw her, I sidestepped behind a bookshelf and hide from her line of sight. I debated my next course of action. Should I try and just move on naturally and walk by her? Or should I leave and avoid it all together?

In the end, I chose the escape route.

I casually walked out of the library, not looking back in case she saw me.

"Well, the library isn't an option" I thought to myself walking around town. This day wasn't going well, instead of it being a day to try and relax from my troubles. I've been getting my other problems shoved back in my face. I spent the rest of my day in the arcade, spending all the game coins I kept in my wallet, but never used.

As the day ended, I walked back home. While walking past a building, I heard a voice.

"I – I don't want to go back. I won't go!" I heard the voice say. It was a girls voice, but it sounded oddly familiar.

"we'll see if you can say that after you've been beat senseless you bitch! " another voice said.

This wasn't going to end well

For them.

 _ **So that's all for now. It took me 3 periods to write this and I'll either publish it during my lunch or when I get home.**_

 _ **So look forward to it**_

 _ **-Luigi7708**_


	6. Share a bed?

Chapter 6

Share a bed?

I started writing this as soon as I finished the previous chapter.

I just finished doing extreme workout in gym so I'm on the floor of the exercise room writing this while the buffer guys pump iron.

God I'm a twig compared to these guys.

But let's get to it.

I ran into the alley where I heard the voices to find a girl with her back against the wall, with a tall man facing her.

This guy didn't look much older than me, about in his twenties. The girl looked around my age.

She had dark hair that went down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She wore jeans and a purple t-shirt that were covered in dirt. It was obvious she was running from this guy for a while now.

The guy wore all dark clothes with messy black hair and brown eyes. Everything about that guy's aura made me angry. It was obvious this guy was going to enjoy beating this girl senseless.

I ran to met the dark clothed man with my fist.

He didn't notice me running towards him and I got a clean shot on his right cheek.

It sent him staggering to the side, obviously confused on what had happened.

Don't let him regain composure, keep on the offensive.

That's what they taught me about dealing with people in a fight. Make sure they never get to throw a punch.

I kept whaling on him. If I didn't, he would have definitely killed me. I had to be fast.

Unfortunately, he did come back to his senses.

He punched me square in my face, and I staggered back, but I wouldn't go down that easily. I played defensive for a while. Dodging and blocking his onslaught until he became visibly slower.

That was my cue. I stared punching him in his chest, given me enough space to kick him between his legs. He clutched the area where I kicked him and knelt down. The perfect chance.

I roundhouse kicked him in his face and fell face first on the ground.

K.O.

I didn't know how long he was going to stay like that for, so I had to get that girl out of here as fast as possible. She was staring at me with an odd expression, I couldn't tell what she thought of what I had done but I got the feeling she might have been scared of me. She soon looked over to a bag on the ground and quickly picked it up. She opened it and looked inside, before sighing and closing it again.

"Are you okay? " I asked her walking closer to her. She turned back to me and stared at me again before giving me a slight nod.

"Will you be okay to get home by yourself? " I asked while looking over to see if that guy was still sleeping. She nodded at me again and simply stood there.

"Well, " I said walking out of the alley "good luck, and try not to get hurt on your way home. "

I started my way home when I heard footsteps following me. I turned around to see the girl following me close behind.

"Hey, you're heading home right? " I asked as she continued to follow me. She simply nodded again and kept going, trying not to make eye contact with me.

Once I got home I turned around to see her still following me, standing just a meter away from me.

As I opened the door I heard her voice say

"May I come in? "

Despite the fact she followed me home like a stray puppy, her request still surprised me.

"Uh, sure. Please, come in. " I said as I walked in.

We entered the living room where she sat down on my couch and watched me.

"Would you like something to eat? " I asked her walking towards my kitchen. She nodded and watched me enter my kitchen and pull out and microwave some left over burger meat. As I was waiting for the burger to finish in the microwave, I heard the girl walk in the kitchen and open drawers. She found the utensils and took out a fork and knife while I took the burger out of the microwave and gave it to her. She began cutting the meat and nibbling on it quietly.

"So, uh why did you follow me home? " I asked trying not to get distracted from the cute way she was eating. She put down her food and looked at me before saying

"C-can... can we s-share a bed? "

Well, that was fun, I wanted to include more but for now this will have to do. I may upload another chapter sometime today, if things don't interrupt me. So I'll see you guys when I update again.

Until next time.

-Luigi7708


	7. A night to remeber

**Chapter 7**

 _ **After some serious gaming, I started writing again.**_

 _ **So let's Go.**_

 _ **(I will killed you Sans I swear to God.)**_

* * *

That night was... interesting.

She ended up convincing me to share a bed together, but I still was embarrassed about it.

I mean, it's not like I'm shy around girls. I've talked to girls, I have female friends, heck I even **Dated** a girl before.

But I never shared a bed with her. Come to think of it, I never kissed her on the lips either, only on her cheek. I couldn't stay embarrassed about it. It was just one night, then I could find out where her home was and get her there.

I entered my room where she was already sitting on my bed. I noticed she was still in her dirty clothes.

"H-hey, you should wear something else. You'll feel uncomfortable in those, not to mention you'll dirty my bedsheets." I said standing in the doorway.

Her face became a red ting and quickly stood up from her spot.

"I-I'm really sorry!" She started before blushing at how loud she became. "I- I don't even have any o-other clothes."

I looked around my room and went into my clothes drawer. She wasn't that much smaller than me, so I gave her an extra pair of my pajamas.

"Here, change into these, I'll go change in the bathroom."

I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. "Hey, those fit you right?" I said opening the door. "You seem about my height so hopefully I go-".

She was topless.

I guess I got changed too quickly, she was still putting on her shirt. Thankfully, she wasn't facing towards me so I didn't see the front. She turned her head around and saw me.

Time stood still.

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. She stared back, it seemed like she didn't fully understand what was going on. Then she realized.

Her face became unnaturally red. She quickly tried to hide more of her front and dropped below the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I re-entered the bathroom. "P-please tell me when you finish!" I sat down in front of the door trying to control the blood that was racing to my cheeks. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. Then I heard her say

"I-I f-fin-finished changing, please c-come out."

I hesitantly walked out and saw her in her pajamas, thank goodness.

"Um, I'm really sorry I walked in on you while you were still changing." I said trying not to look her in the eyes.

"I-it's fine, we should just sleep." she said still visibly red.

I walked over to my bed and climbed in, she slowly followed. My bed wasn't very large, so we were close to each other. Very close.

I could feel her breathe on me, and she her face perfectly, even while the lights in my room were off. I noticed how cute she was and felt my cheeks flush. I turned over to avoid her seeing my face.

"Goodnight..." I started before realizing something. "wait, I don't even know you're name." I turned back to face her, she was looking me in the eyes, showing me once again how cute she was.

"My name is Vanessa." She said quietly.

Then it clicked.

The way she talked, and the sound of her voice. It was Vanessa. It was Torch Tormented.

"Wait! _**You're**_ Torch Tormen-" I began to say, the shock sent me back and I fell out of my bed "Ow! That's pain."

"Are you alright?" she said, looking down at me from my bed "w-wait, how do you know my screenname?"

"Because," I started getting up from my bed "I'm Luigi7708, or to be more specific, I'm Andrew."

This time, it was her turn to act surprised. Except she was much more cute about it, she buried her face in the covers to hide her (most likely) blushing face.

"I-I didn't know you were Andrew. I'm sorry all this happened." she said, still covering her face.

It was very late at night by this point, and I felt very tired. If I was going to get answers from her, I needed to wait until tomorrow.

"It's fine, hey, you just get some sleep. I'll go use the bedroom across the hall while you sleep here. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said while making my way towards the door. Then I felt a hand grab mine and hold it tight. I turned around to she Vanessa looking away but blushing.

"N-no, please." she said, still not looking at me. "I really want to share a bed with you."

Damn. She was too cute for her own good.

"Al-alright." I said and walked back with her to the bed. We both went in the covers and were in the same positions as before.

"Goodnight Andrew." Vanessa said snuggling closer to me, make me extremely self-conscious.

"Good-goodnight Vanessa." I tried to say without stuttering. An obvious fail.

This was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

 _ **Alas, that's all for now.**_

 _ **I wanted to add more, but I got distracted a lot and started losing what I was going to write. So I'll be back tomorrow with more.**_

 _ **So for now, have fun with this.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	8. That damn Smirk

**Chapter 8**

That Damn Smirk

 _ **I started this one around 12:00 while everyone else is sleeping.**_

 _ **I want to sleep.**_

 _ **But I just can't. Maybe writing will help.**_

 _ **So let's see if it works**_

I slept surprising well that night.

I didn't have any nightmares, nor did I have good dreams. To me, that was the best sleep, the feeling of sleep and relaxation being the main focus instead of having weird dreams or nightmares that sort of remove that relaxing feeling.

I woke up around 10:00 in the morning, feeling a lot more refreshed than any other times I remembered. I had seemed to have forgotten the events of last night. I opened my eyes and tried to get out of bed, but I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. At that moment, I didn't know what was grabbing me until I turned to investigate what was keeping me in my bed.

Vanessa was hugging me, sleeping and breathing softly. God she was cute.

I spent a few seconds looking at her, admiring how cute she looked sleeping. I quickly realized I was being creepy watching a girl I didn't know sleep. Well, sleeping with a girl I didn't know was also creepy. While I was admiring her, then scolding myself for doing so, she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on what was in front of her. Then she seemed to finally see me, and realize that she was hugging me. She began to blush like crazy and let go of me to put her hands over her face.

"S-sorry! " she said through her hands.

"It's fine!" I said, trying to not blush as hard as she was. "Uh, I'm going to make breakfast so I guess come down to the kitchen when you're ready."

She nodded, and I went to make pancakes. I normally would have made waffles, like I usually do, but since she looked like she needed a bit more than that, pancakes will have to be todays option. After I finished making the pancakes and put them on a plate, I heard footsteps walk downstairs and reach the kitchen entrance. Vanessa was standing there, still wearing my pajamas.

It was at this point I truly realized the size didn't fit. Even if we were similar heights, my pajamas were a little big on me, so they were huge on her. She tied the note of the pants around her waist to keep from falling, and her hands were hiding under the sleeves. Worst of all, the V-neck went down to show a little too much. I quickly turned away and handed her the plate of pancakes. Vanessa seemed to have realized the problem and tried to pull the shirt up to hide more of her cleavage. She took the pancakes and sat down while still blushing.

Blushing that often can't be good for your health, can't it?

But now it was time, I needed to get some answers from this girl. While she ate her pancakes, I sat down on the counter across from her.

"Hey," I started "Y'know, I let you stay here. And that's fine, but I'd like to know a few things about you."

She looked up at me and put down her pancakes. "Alright, I guess I-I do owe you some answers." she said.

"Okay, so let's get the most recently made question out of the way. Why did you follow me to my home when I told you to go to yours?" I asked. Her expression changed from slightly embarrassed to more depressed.

"I... I didn't want to my home. I just needed a place to stay."

Well, it seems like she was having some serious home troubles. I'd better ask a different question, though I doubt the next one I asked was much better.

"Alright, next question. Why were you being chased by that guy last night?"

"I was running from home," Vanessa said, trying not to look depressed by the questions. "That was my brother, he said he wanted me to got home, but I knew he was lying."

That part confused me. When I saw him, he called her a bitch and threatened to beat her. Why would she think that?

I ended up only having questions that would lead up to her becoming more depressed. I figured I only needed to ask one more question.

"So, where will you stay since you can't go home?" I asked. She became more embarrassed again.

"W-well, I was hoping I could..." she trailed off before trying to speak up again. " I wanted to... s-stay with you Andrew."

That caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting this to happen, it was only a few days before she tried to kill me in a game because she didn't know how to do anything. Now she was in my house, asking to stay here because of family troubles. I thought about letting her stay, I would be able to let her stay for a while but I wouldn't know how to handle the situation when my parents come home. My parents won't be back until the end of summer, and I have no idea when my brother will return to visit from his-.

 _The door opened._

Oh crap. Did my parents come home early because they forgot something? No, that wouldn't make any sense, so then it had to be...

"Well, well, well," A very familiar voice said "Summer only started a few weeks ago and you already bedded a girl ey little bro?"

I turned around to see my brother. Mario, with his curly short brown hair, his light brown eyes, and rather tall appearance, and his signature smirk on his face.

Crap.

* * *

 _ **Well then, I didn't expect this chapter to take so long. Sooo many things distracted me today, as well as having to go *shudders* outside. I may also be running out of creative steam for the moment so if the story didn't really go anywhere he. That's why. I'm going to start my paced schedule now, so a new chapter won't come out till' Monday.**_

 _ **Cya then**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	9. What to do with you

**Chapter 9**

What To Do With You

 _ **Getting back into the swing of things.**_

 _ **To be honest, I really don't have a good idea how to write these chapters, I've got the ideas but I just don't know how to make flow. I'm no writer so that's the main reason some of the chapters may seem weird, or lack real content. However, I'm determined to keep going with the story.**_

 _ **So back to it.**_

* * *

My brother was here. Great.

He stood there, with the smirk he always wears when he stumbles across secrets. I had to explain the situation to him, the fact that he made reference that I slept with Vanessa (which to some extent, was true) didn't help me stay clam.

"Th-that's not what happened! I can explain, but that is not what happened!" I said trying not to blush as hard as Vanessa was. I wasn't looking in her direction, but I could see a bright color of red in the corner of my eye that was definitely her. My brother examined Vanessa, then looked back at me.

"Well," he started "Let's see, you have a girl over with no one else home, she obviously was here overnight, she's earing your pajamas that obviously does not leave much to the imagination, and the way you both reacted. I gotta say bro, you've been caught red handed. You at least used protection right?"

I could feel my face catching on fire at this point. "No! that's what-" I started to say before my brother interrupted me.

"You didn't use protection?! Did you at least pull out? I mean, sure it feels good, but you know what happens if-"

This time I interrupted him. "I didn't have sex with her dammit!" I shouted "Just let me explain what happened!"

My brother threw his hands up. "Alright, alright I surrender. Just calm down alright?"

I explained what happened last night. The way I found her, the fight, how she followed me home, and (reluctantly) the fact we shared a bed. My brother listened carefully, after I finished my explanation he stared at us both while thinking to himself. Then he gave me his smirk. "Well at least I was right about the fact you slept with her. I can't wait to tell my buds back at the dorms."

"That reminds me," I said "Why are you here? You usually call home to say when you're heading home, why didn't you call this time?"

"Because," He said, putting me into a headlock, "I wanted to surprise my bro! I know you, and if you don't have a ride to your martial arts classes, you stay inside all day! I just thought I'd visit to make sure you're going out and having some outdoor fun."

"Well, as you can see. I _did_ go outside, so you don't have to worry about that." I said, freeing myself from his hold of me. "Well, now that you're here, you can help me find a solution to an obvious problem. What do we do about a place to stay for Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked at me strangely, it was like a bittersweet expression. Mario looked at Vanessa for a few seconds, before smiling and patting me hard on the back. "Well, it's real easy bro. We let her stay here, at least until we get an idea of what to do next about this family problem."

Vanessa seemed a little more happy, I was a but more nervous on the other hand. What about her father and mother? Yeah her dick brother might be there, but her parents must be worried about her. I was about to say something before Vanessa spoke up. "I- I'd really like that. P-please let me stay here for a little while Andrew."

There it was again. I need to talk to her about using cuteness as a weapon.

My brother gave me that damn smirk again. "Well, we can't say no when she asks like that. Right, Andrew?" I looked at my brother, his expression told me he had more on his mind than just letting her stay because she asked, but he was right. I couldn't reject her and leave her like this, her brother was bound to hurt her if we sent her home now. "Sure thing," I said looking at Vanessa with a reassuring smile "You can stay here." Vanessa smiled really big. "Thank you!" she said before getting up running towards me, then hugged me very tightly. I could feel my cheeks burning again, and I could see my brother smirking at me again. I wanted to punch in his stupid smirking face. Vanessa quickly realized what she did and let go while backing up a bit.

"Sorry..." she said trying not to look to embarrassed. My brother quickly responded for me "No worries Vanessa! Feel free to hug him anytime, Andrew loves getting hugs from cute girls. Ain't that right Andrew?"

"Shut up." I told him. He was still wearing that smirk while saying "Well, looks like you need to be taught who runs the house when the parents aren't home. What do you say we have a friendly sparring match?"

"With pleasure." I said, getting excited to have a chance to put him in his place. Vanessa looked at us and smiled "You two really love each other don't you?" We both looked at her after she said that, we were getting ready to kill each other and she said that? But she was right, I guess she could just sense our brotherly love. I looked back to my brother,

"So, we'll go to the training room and have a sparring match, full contact, first to K.O. the other wins." I said with determination and confidence in my voice.

"Sure thing little bro, whatever you say."

* * *

 _ **HA! I did it.**_

 _ **Honestly, the last two chapters weren't very exciting, so just to tell you guys the next chapters are gonna be more interesting. I also still remember that this is a Minecraft based fiction, and I will return our characters to that world soon enough. Most likely in the next two chapters.**_

 _ **So until then, be safe and remember to please keep up with my horrible writing.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	10. Showdown

**Chapter 10**

Showdown

 ** _So, time for a new chapter huh?_**

 ** _I have a test and exam tomorrow... but I really don't feel like studying for that at the moment._**

 ** _Now, lets-a-go!_**

* * *

I didn't know how this fight was going to end.

I was pretty tough, and I knew I could take a lot of punishment from others, I was also very fast when it came to dodging and blocking. However, my brother was a different story then when I fought Vanessa's brother; my brother had taken martial arts as well, but he stopped after two years. He didn't forget his training though, and he also worked out often. I didn't know if I would be able to actually beat him, but if I did he'd learn to lay off me for a bit.

We walked into the training room, we had a large space to use when the instructors would come to our house for private lessons. It was going to be where we would showdown. My brother stood on the opposite side of the room that I was in, he was still smiling at me with that stupid grin on his face. Vanessa was in the corner of the room, sitting on one of the chairs and watching us both.

"You sure you ready for this little bro?" he said, taking a step forward "I can make this quick for ya', or I could let you try and hit me for a bit."

"Try is not the word I'd use here." I said taking a step forward as well. If there was one thing my brother didn't completely know about me, it was my speed. I never tried my best when I was around him, mostly because if there was ever a situation where I needed to fight my brother I'd be able to take him by surprise with my 100% speed. Now, it was time to start, we both stared at each other. Then I ran at him, not at full power but faster than usual. My brother wasn't trying, but he was still fast; he side stepped and avoided the punch in the chest I attempted to give him.

"What?" he said to me while I turned to him and tried to kick him " You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" he blocked my kick with his arm and tried to step in for a punch. I jumped back and sidestepped to the left to avoid his right hook. This went on for a few minutes. I would attack, he would block or dodge, he would attack, I would block or dodge. Then I decided I had had enough.

I ran at him, but quickly diverted my course and jumped to my right. It didn't visibly faze him, but then I ran back to his front, then I moved back. I managed to confuse him enough for him to leave an opening. I ran towards him and punched him square in the face, followed by a clean kick in his chest. He crumpled to the ground, I stayed ready, in case he got back up.

"You've got until the count of ten bro," I said "One... two... three..." more time passed "eight... nine..."

Then he jumped back up and charged me. My brother was a lot of things, but obvious wasn't one of them. He charged at me with his right hand ready to tear a hole threw my face, but I didn't react I waited. Then he stood a half meter in front of me, he shifted his weight and turned all the momentum from his charge from his readied fist to his leg, he tried to trick me with a false punch and then kick me with a powerful roundhouse.

But I saw it coming.

I jumped back and dodged the attack, all the momentum sent him twirling more than he wanted; now facing away from me, I kicked him hard in the back, making him stumble forward. I was about to finish him when I heard Vanessa.

"Please, stop fighting you two!" I heard her shout, it was the first time I heard her that loud and that serious. I looked at her, she seemed to be on the verge of crying. Before I could say anything, I felt a huge pain in my chest. My brother had punched me with what was most likely everything he had. I could feel my vision fading I heard Vanessa scream and the ground soon came rushing towards me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with several bandages on my body. I tried to remember how I got there when the memory of the showdown suddenly came back to me. "I guess I lost that fight." I said to myself, then I heard my brother on the chair beside my bed. "If you think that's bad, you should see the other guy." he said while smiling, it wasn't his smirk, and for that I was grateful. He was in more bandages then me, without his shirt on he had bandages all over. I soon noticed I was also shirtless, and had bandages on my chest as well.

"Hey, sorry I was so rough on ya bro," he said getting up from his spot "I guess I got a little _too_ caught up in the fight."

"You and me both." I replied trying to get out of bed. My everything hurt, but I still managed to get out of bed. "Careful there," my brother said, heading to the doorway. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, or else someone else he might have another freak out." and with that, he left my room.

" _What did he mean by that?_ " I thought to myself before realizing who he was talking about.

" _Oh crap,_ " I thought to myself " _my brother didn't kill me, but the way Vanessa reacted. She might kill me instead._ "

* * *

 _ **HAHA! Finished studying And finished chapter.**_

 _ **I was going to end this chapter as soon as the fight ended, but my personal limit for chapters are at least 1,000 words, so I guess enjoy that bit as well.**_

 _ **(Also, pls tell me no one noticed the reference I made in this chapter, no one must know of my unoriginality)**_

 _ **I'll be back with the next chapter Friday!**_

 _ **Cya then.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	11. Pop a question?

**Chapter 11**

Pop a question?

 _ **Finally, free time to do this.**_

 _ **Sorry I was late with this, a lot of stuff happened on the weekend.**_

 _ **Alright, back into it!**_

* * *

I was expecting a serious scolding from Vanessa.

I was expecting to get within eyeshot of her, then receive all Hell from her, like when I was sparring with my brother a year back, and we broke a lamp; my mom wouldn't stop yelling at us for at least two I walked into my living room, Vanessa saw me. Time stood still, I was mentally preparing myself for more of the loud yelling I got before I was knocked out. Then Vanessa ran over to me and tackled me to the ground.

This was unexpected to say the least.

"You made me _so_ worried!" She said holding me tighter. At this point, I realized two things: I was in more pain than I thought since being tackled hurt more than what I originally expected, and that Vanessa was seriously scared for my health. My brother couldn't have killed me, there was no way that he could kill anyone. Then the thought struck; A fight with a brother, with one of the fighters falling into a sleep... maybe something similar happened at Vanessa's home. With her brother in mind, I could think of a few scenarios that could play out like that.

"Sorry Vanessa, I guess we both got too carried away." I said trying to ignore the pain in my body. Suddenly, Vanessa realized that she was crushing me and quickly got off. She blushed and awkwardly sat back down on the living room couch. I stood up and stared at her. She looked like she had been crying, I felt like crap for making her feel worried about me. I walked awkwardly towards her.

"I- I'm fine, also, again I'm sorry I made you worry about me." I said shifting my feet. Things were really awkward, a minute passed before my brother came downstairs. He looked at me but didn't seem to realize the situation.

"Welp," My brother said putting his arm around me "I guess we can call that fight a draw. In other news, I only came in for a little visit, so I'll be heading home now." He walked over to the door and put on his shoes.

"So, you're going now? Shouldn't you wait for your wounds to heal?" I asked while he opened the door. "Nah, I gotta go show these off before they heal, say I fought off a thief or something." He said with his signature smirk on. I didn't hate the smirk as much as I did before, I guess that fight did help relive some stress about him.

After he left it was just me and Vanessa again. It still seemed slightly awkward about the situation, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure what was making it awkward. I had been unconscious for a few hours and by the time I was alone with Vanessa it was around 5 in the afternoon. I had decided to make dinner and went to the kitchen I checked the fridge and noticed I was low on supplies, I would have to go shopping tomorrow. I quickly made some mac and cheese for the two of us and put them on the plates.

Vanessa was watching me from the living room while I was preparing dinner, I could tell she was staring at me despite her attempts to look like she was reading a book from my bookshelf.

"Vanessa, you can stop reading now, it's time to eat." I said putting a plate on the table. She walked over like a deer, making cautious steps like I was going to shoot her for her hide. I simply sat down and ate, I kept thinking about what might be the thing that was so awkward between us. My body was in auto-pilot while I ate.

" _Was it because I did something that resembled life at her home?_ " I thought while putting my plate with the other dirty dishes. Vanessa quickly followed my example and did the same, our eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away.

"Hey," I started "I'm not sure if I did something wrong, but I'm sorry if I did." Vanessa looked at me with concern before answering, "Thank you, I guess it's obvious that I'm uncomfortable with... fi-fighting, but that's not what I'm worried about."

This confused me, was she concerned about her family? Was she going to talk about the bed sharing situation again? I really didn't want to think about it again, but it was almost the end of the day and I didn't know how much more of bed sharing with a pretty girl I could take.

"Oh, uh... what's wrong then? Is something really bothering you?" I said trying to meet her eyes. She tried to move her eyes towards me. She was blushing harder than I had ever seen her blush before.

"I was wondering... um I mean I-I wanted to ask... If y-you uh wa-wanted to," Vanessa rambled, whatever she wanted ask was clearly embarrassing for her "I wanted to ask if... Will y-you.. uh will-"

"Hey," I said putting my hand on her shoulder "you can ask me anything. You don't have to be embarrassed about asking me something." This apparently didn't help her as she seemed even more nervous. She took a deep breath and looked my directly in the eyes.

"Andrew, will you pl-please marry me?"

* * *

 _ **Well, That's all the time I got. As much as I enjoy writing these, I enjoy playing video games more and I'm short on time for casual stuff.**_

 _ **Holy crap this weekend was busy, if I ever get busy again, I'll let you know in the update story I also made.**_

 _ **Let's hope that doesn't happen to often**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	12. Who's wearing the pants?

**Chapter 12**

Who's wearing the Pants?

 _ **Ah yes free time for this, I'm not entirely sure if I'll actually be able to do the once every other day release soon because I have a ton of assignments pouring in.**_

 _ **I'll keep you posted in Updates if that happens.**_

 _ **But let's get back to it for now.**_

* * *

I'll just say it, I was completely and utterly speechless when that happened.

At first, I tried to convince myself I misheard her. However, I knew if I asked her I would have gotten the same response. I stood there in silence, just staring at her waiting for her to say 'just kidding!' or something.

It didn't happen.

Instead, I just stared at her like an idiot. After a good amount of awkward silence I finally said "Aren't we a little too young for marriage?"

Great, _That's_ the worst part of the problem, not the fact we didn't know each other, not the fact we weren't in love, just the fact that we were a little below the mark for wedding bells. I mentally slapped myself for choosing the worst reason for why that was a bad idea. Then my mind latched on to a thought, " _What if she does love me?"_ I thought to myself. I shook that thought off, we didn't know each other at all! How could she love me? Then I remembered how we shared a bed, how worried she was about my injuries, how embarrassing it was for her to ask it... Maybe she did love me. If we got married then we would be a husband and wife, yeah I'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do with my parents, but I could enjoy it while they were gone. Not to mention... what a husband and wife do once they get married... we would technically be able to do that... and that... Then Vanessa broke me out of my train of thought.

"O-oh, right... It's just," She said to the floor "if I get married I won't have to go home and I could live here with you instead. like how a husband and wife live."

"Oh..." I responded, well great I guess I was just getting worried (and excited) over nothing. "Well, I can't exactly marry you, but you can stay as long as you need, when my parents get home I'm sure they would let you stay if you explained the situation."

"Really?" she said, looking up to me and smiling. Dammit, she was cute, at that point I kinda wished I hadn't said no the proposal. Vanessa looked at me for a few seconds before she started to blush again. "I-I'm really sorry I asked so suddenly, I just didn't want to go back home and I thought that if I stayed with someone I r-really liked, I could manage not being home for a long time."

Someone she really liked... This time I was the one blushing intensely.

"B-but," Vanessa started again looking at me with a bit of confidence "If things don't go the way you say, would you marry me?" I stared at her began tot think. If I said yes, it would mean if things went wrong with our plan I'd marry her. This wasn't a super bad thing, she was a really pretty girl that was seriously interested in marrying me. Then I thought of the reasons behind her proposal, she didn't actually love she just wanted a escape route if things went south. I wanted to say no, but when I looked her in the eyes, her confidence was slowly wavering, she stared to look panicky.

"S-sure thing Vanessa." I said without thing, well damn this wouldn't well in the future. I just had to hope things did work out well in the end. Vanessa burst into a fit of happiness, she hugged me again, crushing my sore body once again but I didn't really mind, she was really soft and had been a while since I had been hugged by a cute girl.

"H-hey I appreciate the sentiment," I said softly pushing her off me. "I'm still a little sore though. I think I just need to day to rest." Vanessa quickly got off and blushed.

"S-sorry Andrew." she said.

* * *

The rest of the day was me in my bed trying to recover while Vanessa went out to the store to buy groceries.

"Are you sure you want to go out on your own?" I asked trying to get out of my bed, however my body just wouldn't let me get out of bed. "It's fine," Vanessa said near my door, "I'll be fine on my own. I'll be back soon alright Andrew?" I felt like a little kid the way she said that. "Alright, just stay safe." I said and she left the house. As I lay there in my bed, I noticed the bag at my computer desktop, it was Vanessa's bag that she was carrying when I found her in the alley. I stumbled out of bed and walked over to it. I was curious as to what was inside since it seemed to be the only thing she took with her when she left her home. I opened the bag and looked inside to find a laptop, mouse, and charger. Why did she only pick these to run away with? Yeah she played Minecraft but was she that serious about the game? I put it back and walked back to my bed so she wouldn't get mad at me for snooping through her stuff. As I got back on my bed, I heard the door ring, it must have been Vanessa since I had realized I had forgotten to give her a house key. It took me a while to get to the door but when I finally did and opened the door, Vanessa was standing there holding several bags of groceries. "Are you okay holding all those bags?" I asked her trying to take some of them, but quickly realized I didn't have the strength to hold them. "It's okay Andrew, I can hold them. I'll out them in the kitchen while you go back to bed okay?" Vanessa said while walking into the house.

If we did get married, I'm not sure if I'd be the guy of the relationship.

* * *

 _ **So... I am INCREDIBLY off with the scheduled released, but I have good reasons.**_

 _ **I help with my school play as well as do other things that take up a lot of my free time plus actual school work to do.**_

 _ **From now on, you'll have to settle with at least two chapters a week at the most, depending on how much time I have.**_

 _ **But I'm back and I will continue the story for the one person who actually likes this garbage.**_

 _ **(And don't worry, Minecraft will actually be apart of this fiction soon)**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	13. Something to eat?

**Chapter 13**

Something to eat?

 _ **Ah yes, it feels good to be back with this. To be honest, I've had quite the week and I really need this little break and write. I'll explain more of my troubles after the chapter.**_

 _ **So now it's about time we pick up this story.**_

* * *

I sat on my bed trying to think. I kept wondering why Vanessa had only brought her laptop with her when she ran away. It had only been a little while since Vanessa returned from shopping, but I seriously wanted to know since it seems like an extremely random and unexpected choice of equipment to run away with. She had to have had a reason to bring it with her, maybe she had a something on her laptop she didn't want others at her home seeing? I sat there thinking for several more minutes when I noticed the smell of smoke coming from downstairs. It didn't take long for the fire alarm to notice that as well when it suddenly let out a loud beeping.

I ran (well, limped I guess) downstairs to see what was going on when I saw Vanessa in the kitchen. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she wore my mothers apron that was pink a frilly with " _focus on the food boys_ " written in red on it.

My mom thinks she's funny.

On the stove was a huge mess of fruits, vegetables, and other bits of what once was food. Vanessa herself was unaware of my presence and was freaking out about the pot that was easily defined as on fire with the way it looked. I went over and turned off the stove, picked up the mittens of the counter, grabbed the pot -which even with the mittens, was very hot-, put it in the sink and poured cold water over it. The pot let off a huge amount of steam before the situation calmed down, inside the pot were different vegetable and even fruits inside with a mix of other burnt foods.

Guess we would have to go grocery shopping again.

"I- I'm so, so, so, sorry Andrew!" Vanessa said standing on the corner of the kitchen, with a small look of fear in her face. I looked around at the mess around me, I guess she didn't do a lot of cooking at her home. She must of tried to make something for me while I was resting. I walked over to her, and she seemed to shrink and put her back against the wall. "Re-really Andrew! I-it was an accident! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" It seemed obvious what happened at her home when she messed up, it was probably her brother who did it to her... that bastard. I grabbed Vanessa by the shoulders, she gave a horrified expression.

"Please Andrew... I'm sorry, don't... please" She seemed to have given up and was close to tears, I brought her closer to me and hugged her. She was warm and I could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Hey, it's okay Vanessa. You did your best, but you should leave the cooking to me until you learn a little more." She seemed to loosen her body and I felt her arms wrap around me, I could hear her trying to hold back sobs. "Th-thank you Andrew... thank you." We stayed hugging for about a minute before she let go.

"Hey, could you clean up?" I said looking around at the mess "I'll try and see what I can make and I will probably need a little space for it." Vanessa looked around as well and gave a look of sadness, "Y-yeah, alright Andrew..." I looked up to her "Hey, I said it was alright." I gave her another small hug and she seemed to become a little bit happier afterwards.

"Thank you again Andrew."

* * *

While Vanessa cleaned up, I found some extra food in the fridge, I guess we did have extra food that I just didn't notice. When Vanessa had finished we got sat at the dinner table and I brought two packs of instant noodles. I handed one to Vanessa and sat down. "Why do you have these?" she asked opening her pack "Aren't these normally Japanese foods?" I opened mine and started eating with some chopsticks. "Yeah, they are. My parents travel a lot and usually bring foods from around the world. Japanese food is really good though so we usually stock a lot of food whenever they travel there." Vanessa attempted to use chopsticks to eat the food, but couldn't grasp the noodles properly, she quickly gave up and started using a fork instead. We ate in silence for a few minutes until I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask her before.

"So Vanessa, uh... what was in that bag you brought with you?" Vanessa looked at me for a second and seemed to think. She was probably debating whether to tell me or not, it made me feel pretty bad since I already knew what was in it. "It's my laptop," she said looking at her noodles. "I... I really like playing games and when I play games where I can control wh-where my life is going and I-I can solve peoples problems I feel really happy. I know it's not too good of a reason to bring it but I just couldn't leave home without it." I looked at her, I wasn't sure if she hiding something else and just didn't want to tell me, but I decided to accept the reason she felt comfortable giving me. "Oh, well that's understandable, so you can still play games right?" She looked back up "Yeah, I can... uh why?" I had an idea.

"Well, why don't we play some games together?" I said finishing my food "It's more fun when you play with others right?" Vanessa seemed to smile a little when I had said that, "Sure, I'd really like that Andrew." she said. I smiled back at her, "Great! any games you want to play?" Vanessa looked at me, then she looked back down "Ca-can we..." she started sayin softly,

"Can we play Minecraft together?"

* * *

 _ **So I did it. I did the chapters, fun times indeed.**_

 _ **So time for some good and bad news.**_

 _ **Good news is that the play I was helping with is over so I now have more free time to write this. Bad news is sort of a long story. I recently got a hate message from my ex-girlfriends current boyfriend, it was a long essay, style text about how I am the scum of the Earth and how I should kill myself.**_

 _ **This doesn't bother, believe me as a user of Tumblr, and a fanfiction writer I've received worse and I don't really care about what was said. However, I couldn't let the guy get away with talking to people like that and reported it to the school. Unfortunately, they say because I wasn't being nice to my ex-girlfriend (I joking called her donut puncher but she apparently took offense to it ) the school has suspended me for three days. So my parents weren't horribly made at me for this, but definitely think I need to be punished for my actions. So I doubt I'll be able to access my computer for a while. I accept what I did was wrong and I wanted to apologize for what I did but the school says I shouldn't talk to her and if I do I might be suspended for longer. The whole thing is already taken care of so I just wait for it to pass**_

 _ **But yeah, if I don't get a chapter in by the end of this week, you guys know why.**_

 _ **However, after the tide calms I think I'll be able to upload chapters more frequently.**_

 _ **Sorry if I rambled on for a bit there, it's a huge mess I just want to get away from.**_

 _ **But I'll see you guys later, and keep out of trouble.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	14. I'd call for an Admin but

**Chapter 14**

I'd call for an Admin but...

 _ **So I was giving a bit of free time in between my suspension and I am allowed time to use computer, sure it's not a HUGE amount of time but it's time I can definitely use to work on this. Also sorry again for dumping that whole problem in front of you guys for no reason, times are tough.**_

 _ **But let's just try and move on shall we?**_

* * *

A server or a LAN?

I was trying to figure out which I should choose. If I choose the old server, we would have access to all the stuff from our accounts but if we went on a LAN world it would just be us and we wouldn't have to deal with other players. I sat at my computer while Vanessa booted up her laptop and loaded up Minecraft.

"Hey, Vanessa." I said looking over to her, she looked up from her laptop, "Yeah?" she responded.

"You want to go back to the old server? Or do you want to play on a LAN?" She looked at me, she then began to think, seems like she was having the same inner debate I was having. Finally she pulled herself out of thought and answered, "I would like to go back to the old server, it's where we met after all." I smiled at her "Alright then, let's jumps back into it then."

We hadn't been in the server for a while, when I entered the server I had noticed a new house farther away from Vanessa and mine. " _Well, that's great. Another person who somehow followed me here, I just hope they didn't steal any of our stuff."_ I said to myself, Vanessa also noticed the new home in the forest beside us. "Oh, someone else found this place?" she asked as she walked to her house. I looked around when I noticed another player nametag below us. He was in my mine, he was not going to steal all the minerals that I had worked to try and find. "Vanessa, I'm going to check out the person in the mine, you stay out here and see if any of our stuff was taken." I said and entered the mine, "Okay, Andrew." She said, then ran inside her house.

I walked down the mine, and drew my sword, I didn't know how long this guy had been here or what he could of gathered while we were gone. I just knew that if I died then Vanessa and I would either have to hop on another server or travel somewhere else in the server. As I reached the beginning of the mineshaft, I noticed the player; they were wearing a full set of iron armor, using a stone pickaxe to continue the mineshaft I was making, it was hard to see what the players skin was because of the armor, but I got a proper look at their nametag at this point.

 _MoldyMind56_

I opened the player tab to find at least a face to match the name. They guy had a generic male skin, the kinds that usually whole checkered shirts with headphones on, there was one problem with his name however. The name on the player tab was red, which could mean only one thing, and that wasn't giving me a lot of confidence in my chances of surviving this fight.

This guy was an admin.

I sometimes forgot that admins actually play the game and build homes, but why did this admin only have iron armor? Most times I saw admins on servers, they could fly and would always be packing diamond weapons. So what was with this guy? The people in this server seem to rarely have problems so did this guy just think that he would play the game normally? I was watching him mine when Vanessa spoke up again. "Okay all the stuff in my house is still safe." "What about in my house?" I responded, keeping my eye on the admin. "I don't have permission to enter your house or open your chest so I don't know." Vanessa replied.

"Oh yeah, well I'll check it out later. Right now we need to decide what to do with this guy. He's an admin and I don't know if we should fight or not." Vanessa walked over and looked at my screen. "An admin? I don't know Andrew, I haven't played this game for a long time but fighting an admin seems dangerous."

She was right, even if this guy wasn't outfitted like one, he was still an admin. We didn't know if he was given special abilities from the server or not, so he could easily take us out in a fair fight. Then again, did we really have to fight him? He was an admin, so he wouldn't treat other players like that he'd be in trouble right? Vanessa was still in her home and watching my screen, she seemed to be thinking the same thing I was thinking. "I'll try talking to him, but if things go wrong.." I started to say before she went back to her laptop and got ready, "Yeah," she said "I got it."

I approached the admin, he finally noticed me and back up a bit.

" _Hey, uh you're in the spot where me and my friend live. I just wanted to know if you were willing to share the space?"_ I whispered to the admin. After I said that he stood there, I had no idea if he was trying to type a reply or if he was thinking of his next move. Then I he responded.

" _If we're going to talk, I don't want you bringing back up. Close off the entrance with cobblestone."_ what he said he kept looking at me. Then it happened.

I had made the wrong choice.

The admin pulled out a diamond pick, and looked up. He began digging up and he started flying up, I ran to where he was once standing to see him escaping, but why? he seemed like he could handle himself in fight since he could fly. However, I guess it wouldn't do to much of a good with us being in a mine.

Then I heard it. The sound of an all too familiar hissing. It was TNT.

the had broken surface and started dropping bombs from the spot he dug, and was heading straight for me.

I started to regret not choosing a LAN.

* * *

 _ **Well, I think I did a good job this time. I'm going to see Civil War today so that's gonna be fun.**_

 _ **My work isn't as good as I want it to be mostly for one reason.**_

 _ **An editor.**_

 _ **I don't have anyone who edits my work so a lot of stuff and mistakes may go over my head since I can't catch them. Alas I'll have to live without it since I don't want a lot of people seeing me do this and have to critic it.**_

 _ **So yeah, don't expect a lot from me for this and other reasons. Then again, it's not entirely normal to expect a lot from people on this site, is it?**_

 _ **(burn)**_

 _ **Anyway, see you guys next week.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	15. Not just an Admin?

**Chapter 15**

Not just an Admin?

 _ **Well, my suspension ended a while ago and I didn't miss a lot of school so that's good. I'm working on this now since my parents left to celebrate with each other and leave the kids at home. So I can work on this without having to look over my shoulders to see if they're trying to see what I write.**_

* * *

Note to self: Never trust admins ever again.

I was locked in a room with TNT raining down on me and no where to run, my instincts told me to cover up the hole, but it wouldn't stop the blasts from hurting me since after one dropped and broke through, the other would be able to hit me directly. Time slowed down as the TNT fell towards me.

" _It's fine_ ," I thought to myself as I watched the TNT fall. " _It's not like it's actually gonna hurt me, it's just Minecraft._ " but I didn't want it to kill me. All the work and time put into getting the stuff I had, and I wouldn't have the materials to protect Vanessa if I die and she went to fight him. I didn't like the idea of leaving Vanessa unprotected, even if it was a game.

I had to act, I placed the a block to cover the hole and I did a quick 360 to scan my surroundings. I place was a small box with no way to any other long section of the mine. Then I had an idea, I pulled out my iron pickaxe and ran to the wall and started mining. I mined one block into the wall and then turned left and mined again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath as I moved. I then reached another part of the mineshaft. The first explosion went off and brought me down 2 hearts. I ran further into the mineshaft with the little time I had before the other TNT blocks went off. I was knocked the a few feet into the mineshaft which got me further away from the explosions. I got away with only 2 and a half hearts left.

"H-hey, Andrew. What happened?" Vanessa asked from her spot with her laptop, "I just heard a bunch of explosions and the admin guy flew out of the ground." I quickly looked over to Vanessa's screen to see the admin floating in the air, looking at Vanessa through the window. "Just stay in your house. I'll deal with the admin."

I didn't know _how_ I'd do it though. I was almost killed in that attack and the mine shaft was destroyed by the TNT. All I knew though was that he wasn't going to get away with trying to kill me and Vanessa. I hastily built a path back to the stairs of the mineshaft and reached the top. My health had almost regenerated, but I needed to eat. I exited the underground and reached the surface, seeing the admin directly on top of Vanessa's house.

" _Why are you attacking us?!_ " I whispered to him. The admin turned to face me, while he typed I took the time to eat some food. " _Admins on this server aren't allowed to make homes so close to other players. I thought you two had abandoned the server and I was going to make a home near you guys. However, you are here now, and I have to remove all traces of you."_ This was so stupid, we could easily tell others that an admin destroyed our homes and we still had set spawn points here, so we could bring other people here to prove it. " _We won't tell anyone if you stop now. If you do try and hurt us again though, we'll bring people here and show them what you did."_ I responded. At this point, Vanessa was looking over my shoulder to see what was going on. She seemed worried when I saw her, which was understandable since this guy could easily destroy me if he didn't fall for my scare tactic.

Suddenly, the admin dropped to the ground. " _Okay! okay! I won't hurt you guys anymore! Just please don't tell anyone I broke the rules! I just became a Second-Tier admin and I don't want to lose it immediately!"_ he whispered. A lot of what he said confused me; how old was this guy to break from a threat so quickly? Why didn't this guy just follow the rules? Most importantly however...

" _What's a Second-Tier admin?_ " I asked him. He quickly flew up to get out of our reach again. " _Uh-oh, sorry. I can't tell you. It's against admin rules. I'll repay you another way, but another day! Cya!"_ he responded and logged off. "Damn, stupid online arguments," I said to myself "The other person can just duck out if things go south for them dammit."

"So, that happened," I said, looking over to Vanessa who was going back to her laptop. "I wonder what he meant but all that stuff he said." Vanessa looked a me for a bit, like she was debating what to say next. "Y-yeah, I wonder too," she said, but she didn't look me in the eyes while she spoke, "Maybe there's more to admins than we originally knew." I overlooked her odd behavior and thought it was just her shy personality slipping through again. "Yeah, maybe. He said he was a Second-Tier admin. There must be higher levels of admins that work in servers, like in the military." I realized we were still playing the game and decided to shake off those thoughts for now. I'd get more answers next time I saw him.

"Anyway," I started while getting back into the game, "Let's keep playing. I want to rebuild the path back in the mineshaft and see if there's anything left for us to harvest since he probably took a good portion of the resources down there." Vanessa looked up at me and smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun!"

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I may be a day late with this one but this isn't easy alright?!**_

 _ **I want to keep working on this, but I have work to do and other places to go so this is all I can do for now.**_

 _ **So I guess keep a lookout for when I update again.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	16. Don't Look Don't Look Don't Look Don't

**Chapter 16**

Don't Look, Don't Look, Don't...

 _ **Okay, so I realize I'm even later with this chapter, but I had to study for my math unit test and read all of Lord of the Flies for then work on a summary and research project on some chapters, so yeah. I have reasons, very good reasons.**_

 _ **but with that aside let's get this show on the road.**_

* * *

The rest of the Minecraft session was us rebuilding the mineshaft and exploring a small cavern that we found from the wreckage. The day soon ended and I decided to go to bed. Vanessa said she would go to bed a little later, I didn't mind and thought she just something to do and went to sleep on my couch so she could use the bed. While I was trying to sleep, I had my thoughts drifting around my head while laying on the couch. I thought about Vanessa, _"why was here? What happened at her house that made her leave? Why was her brother so mean to her? Most importantly, why weren't her parents solving this problems? Or why haven't we heard anything about the current situation from her parents in_ town?" I kept trying to think about Vanessa's situation and ended up falling asleep in the middle of my thoughts.

I woke up with my back a little sore from sleeping on the couch. I guess that's why people don't use them as beds all the time. I quickly noticed a weight on my front. I tried to focus my sight on what was on top of me, my vision slowly began to focus properly and realized what was on me.

It was Vanessa.

She was asleep on top of me, cuddling me like she did last time. I blushed intensely since she was wearing the extremely big pajamas from last time as well. I could see a good part of her cleavage from my vantage point, she also had an incredibly cute expression on her face while she slept. I couldn't stay in this position for long, if I kept myself here then she would probably wake up from my...

I shook myself back into focus, I gently moved her so I could get off the couch and she could keep sleeping, she let out a soft moan when she felt my presence leave and I could hear her mumble.

"Please... more..." she said and hugged the pillow I was using. I could feel my face burning up like no other, she had to have meant something else right? That wasn't what I thought it was right? There's no way she would think that right? Especially... when she was... on top.. of me...

I paced to my bathroom, turned on the tap, set it to it's coldest setting, and splashed my face with the water as fast as possible. "Cleanse the sin, cleanse the sin cleanse the sin..." I said to myself over and over until I heard Vanessa from the door. "He-hey, uh... what are doing?" she asked. I tried very hard to stop myself from thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago, and tried to think of an excuse. "I... uh.. felt hot?" I said, not looking her in the face. There was an awkward silence and I quickly thought of an excuse to leave. "Hey, uh... I'm going to go make breakfast! You just uh.. get changed and wait in the kitchen alright?" I said and quickly bolted out of the bathroom.

A little bit after, breakfast was made and Vanessa was sitting at the kitchen table. I handed her the scrambled eggs and sausage I made and ate my own. We ate in silence for a while, making the situation so much worse for me. Then I noticed that Vanessa was still wearing the same clothes as the time I first saw her a few nights ago. She only packed her laptop with her when she ran away, so she didn't have any other clothes on her. Since I had some... other problems with what was she had available to wear. "Hey, you don't have a lot of clothes. So why don't we go out to the town and get you some more clothing so you don't wear the same clothes all the time." Vanessa looked at her clothes and seemed to notice how her clothes were covered in dirt and seemed to be a little ripped in certain areas. "Th-that seems like a good idea." she said quietly, she seemed to be a bit nervous about something, she had her shy attitude again. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, she looked at me, blushing slightly. "When you say go out... d-do you mean like a date?" I froze, I hadn't thought about the implications of what I had said, was this a date? I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "I ... uh, I-I mean, I just wanted to make sure you got more clothes. I mean... uh- if you... want it would be..."

Silence.

I messed up, I definitely messed up. She must be mad at me, that couldn't have been a wa-

My thoughts were interrupted by Vanessa.

"Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

 _ **OH MY GOSH. ACTUAL ROMANCE IN A ROMANCE GENRE STORY?!**_

 _ **Right, so this was a delayed chapter, but I plan to attempt to compensate for this. I'll try and release another chapter either tomorrow or Thursday.**_

 _ **I'm not going to be able to get a chapter out Friday though as I'm going to Anime North for the weekend so I won't be late again! I'll try my best!**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	17. new Clothes

**Chapter 17**

New clothes

 _ **Okay, not much to say here, just ready to fuking write this chapter!**_

 _ **Let's go!**_

* * *

It was a nice day outside, it wasn't too warm and it wasn't too cold. It felt perfect to be on a date.

However, enjoying a date is more of a state of mind than it is an reaction to a situation. I was a wreck on the way to town, walking beside Vanessa, rather closely. We were close, and I mean _really_ close I could almost hold her hand if I wasn't scared out of my mind.

Now don't get me wrong, I've been a dates. As I've stated before, I had a girlfriend before and went on dates with her, and I was pretty good at handling myself on dates (or at least I think I am). I acted like a gentleman, I tried to be funny, and kind, all the things that would make the girl happy. The problem here wasn't really me, but it was Vanessa.

She clearly was staying close to me, but she seemed to be holding back. She was blushing and seemed to be more interested on the floor she was walking on than me or the way in front of her. The fact that she was overwhelmingly shy was one problem, the other problem was how amazingly cute she looked when she was that really made things difficult for me to focus on what I wanted to do.

We walked to town in silence and entered the mall, it was a rather large mall despite the town itself being rather small. It had lots of stores for all different kinds of products, games, clothing, makeup, construction, modeling, you named it, the store had something for it. I was honestly surprised at how much this store had, I could have sworn it just create whatever necessity people need and put it in the mall somewhere. I scanned the mall map for clothing stores (preferably cheap ones), and headed to the first clothing store with Vanessa following closely behind. Vanessa had become even more nervous once we entered the store. " _I guess she isn't good with crowds of people._ " I thought to myself, I couldn't let her stay the way she was. I looked back to her and offered my hand.

"This place has a lot of people; here, take my hand so you don't get out of my sight." Vanessa looked up at me, and I saw her smile a little bit before she nodded and took my hand. Her hand was small and soft in my hands. I really liked the feeling of her hand, I didn't want t let go. I shook myself out of that thought, now wasn't the time to fawn over her, I had to make sure this mornings incident didn't happen again. If something like that were to happen again, I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop myself from...

That thought gave me the determination I needed, I entered the clothing store with a purpose and a mission, a mission I would not fail.

Vanessa began to browse the clothing in the store, picking up outfits, then staring them down before putting them back. I guess some people had more passion when it came to their own sense of fashion. I only wore what felt comfortable, which usually consisted of sweat pants, and t-shirts. However, Vanessa must thought of what looked good rather than what felt practical. It took some time before Vanessa tried on the first outfit, it was a yellow sundress with small flower designs on it, with it she wore yellow sandals with similar designs. She looked herself in the mirror, then frowned. She turned over to me and began to say something, then she stopped for a second and began to blush. I was confused as to what happened, did I do something wrong?

"Hey," I began "everything okay?" she looked at me with that same expression that was way too cute for me to handle. I had to contain my emotions so I squeezed my hand hard to let some of it out. "Do-does this look good on me?" Vanessa asked, trying to look me in the eyes, but not succeeding. I examined her outfit again, making her blush more. I looked over it again quickly before giving my input. "I think it looks nice, but it doesn't seem like you enjoy wearing it yourself by the way you frowned at the outfit a few seconds ago." I said, Vanessa looked herself in the mirror and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll go look for another outfit." She began going back to the change room before she paused and turned back to face me. "Hey... Andrew, what kinds of clothes do you normally wear?" she asked. "Well, I normally wear what's comfortable for me. So, it would be sweat pants and t-shirts since jeans are restricting and long selves shirts make it easier to sweat." Vanessa began to look around the store, then quickly grabbed some clothes before running back inside the change room. I didn't see what she grabbed but she definitely seemed eager to try on whatever she picked. After a bit, she came out of the change room with dark blue track pants and a light purple t-shirt. She seemed really happy with the freedom she had with the outfit, but when she looked in the mirror she seemed to have doubts. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and started to blush again.

"We-well, it doesn't look cute..." she said.

"Well, I still you look cute." I replied without thinking. I soon regretted my words because I realized what I said and began to mentally panic. A million thoughts ran through my head, most of them self-scolding before Vanessa broke those thoughts.

"Thank you, Andrew." was what she said before going back into the change room.

This was a good idea.

* * *

 _ **HA! I did it! and the heat of the outside as well as the heat of the computer is killing me so I'm gonna go die from heat now! CYA!**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	18. Old friends

**Chapter 18**

Old friends

 _ **Really late with this one, and I need to discuss why, but after this chapter.**_

 _ **So let's go!**_

* * *

After buying the rest of Vanessa's wardrobe, we decided it was about time to eat. We headed off to the food court and looked around at the possible places to eat at. There were quite a lot considering the size of the mall. I usually only ate from one place, but I didn't know if Vanessa would pick something similar to me, or at least hopefully she would pick something cheap...

"I wanna eat there!" Vanessa said, pointing at the restaurant I usually eat at. " _Well, guess that makes paying for all this easier."_ I thought to myself. "Sure thing Vanessa, this happens to be my favorite spot to eat anyway." I said and began heading over there. The restaurant wasn't too high class, it was kinda like an McDonalds or A &W with several different types of burgers and wraps for sale. We both ordered our food when I heard some voices from a little ways away.

"Andrew! Ya introvert fuck!" a voice said, I recognized it immediately and braced myself. I was soon taken into a bear hug and was lifted up into the skies. "Yeah, hey Kevin, nice to see you too. Could you put me down? I already have enough stares." I said, observing the people talking and pointing at us. "Sorry bud! Just been a while since we talked. Why make a sudden appearance after so long?" Kevin asked.

I took a second to examine Kevin, he was slightly smaller than me, but could still light me over his head and probably destroy me with brute force in a fight. He had brown skin and large messy hair that he took serious pride in. His dark brown eyes looked at me with a very serious curiosity, no doubt from the fact he pieced together I was with a girl.

"The better question," I said looking over Kevin's shoulder. "is why aren't the other guys here with you?"

Kevin gave me a grin. "I never said they weren't here."

I was then pulled by an unseen object behind me, I quickly whirled around to see the other two members of our friend group. Marcus and Lucas both smiled with very obvious mischief. They had realized my situation as well. Lucas was the tallest out of all of us, mostly likely because he was a year older than all of us. He was white with dirty blonde hair and a greenish blue eye color. Marcus was Asian with a tan and short dark hair.

"Oh good," I said gesturing to all of them. "more people who I _**really**_ like are here. Just kidding, I friginn' hate you guys." We all laughed and I quickly realized I left Vanessa in the dark as to who these people were. "Hey, guys. This is Vanessa. Vanessa, these are my friends from my school. This is Marcus, Lucas, and Kevin." I said and gestured to each of them. Vanessa sank behind me as an attempt to hide.

"He-hello." she said quietly.

Everyone froze. They looked at each other for a second before looking at me. "Nice to meet you Vanessa," Kevin said pulling my arm and into the small circle my friends made. "If we could just talk to Andrew for a quick second." They all huddled around me before Kevin began.

"Okay, so since Andrew is completely out of his league here. Who wants to try at this first?" Kevin asked. They all raised their hands.

"Woah, wait." I said "First off, she's not a thing you can call dibs on, she's a person. Second, what do you mean she's out of my league?" They all stared at me, then they all stared at Vanessa. Vanessa looked at us, then she began to blush and tried to hide her face in her shirt. They all turned back to me.

"That's why." Lucas said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, screw you too. Now don't try anything with her alright? She's not exactly in the mood for picking mates, and she's not desperate for you doorknobs." I said.

Then another familiar voice came from the outside of the group. A voice I wanted to avoid from hearing for at least another few weeks, or years.

"Why do I always find you guys in the middle of some bukkake? Especially with Andrew in the middle?" The familiar voice said. We all looked over to see her. Cassandra was here. So were my friends. And I was with Vanessa.

Goddammit.

* * *

 _ **Right so now we gotta talk. Pull up a chair sonnyboy.**_

 _ **After Anime North I thought I'd have time to continue my schedule as normal, but I soon realized that wasn't possible. The end of the year is fast approaching and that means CPT's and exams are closing in. With all of this going down, I barely have time to sit down and check my Tumblr, time to write or do other things is just something I can't afford to do. So I was incredibly slow with making this one.**_

 _ **So to bring all of this to a point. Minecraft and the World's schedule will no longer exist. I definitely will try to write when I get the chance, but don't expect anything for a while, at least until exams are done.**_

 _ **Not to mention that I have summer school after all this (not because I'm dumb, I just want to get a course out of the way so I can have free periods during 12th grade), then family vacation for a week.**_

 _ **Yeah, for a guy who spends a lot of his time indoors, my life can be pretty hectic.**_

 _ **So yeah, sorry for the -2 people who actually follow this story, but for now it's sorta low priority in life.**_

 _ **Again I'm really sorry. But please look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	19. Admin Rankings

**Chapter 19**

Admin Rankings

 _ **What's this?! A new chapter before exams even though I'm super busy studying? Unbelievable!**_

 _ **What the ever-loving-fluffbunnys could I be doing this for?**_

 _ **Let's find out after the chapter!**_

* * *

So this wasn't exactly what I called the best idea for a date.

I sat down at a large table with my friends (and Cassandra). They definitely wanted to know more about Vanessa, but the main problem was that I didn't know much about her myself. All I knew was that she ran away from home because of her brother, she liked video games so much she brought her laptop while fleeing her home, and she's staying at my home.

Not a lot of those points were things I thought I should bring up. I thought for a second of an excuse that could explain her sudden appearance.

We all began to talk and laugh, Vanessa seemed generally comfortable around my friends. That was good, I didn't think she would get along with them at first due to their loud nature. She even seemed to get along with Cassandra, which was also good, seeing as I didn't think she had a lot of friends her gender either. After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Kevin finally started to pry.

"So," he began. "Where exactly does Vanessa come from? I've never seen her here before so she moved her recently right?"

It was a good thing I made up a story a few minutes ago, now just to sell it with acting.

"Well, uh... Vanessa just came here from the United States," I said, trying to act normal. "her parents are friends of my friends, so she's been hanging out with me since I know the place and I'm familiar with her. Right Vanessa?" She looked up from the ground she seemed so fond in and nodded her head quickly.

"Ye-yeah, that's it." she said quietly. Cassandra looked at her with suspicion, she was probably the one of the smartest in our grade so I doubt she would fully believe our acting.

"So," I began, trying to change the topic before anyone began giving more questions. "I wanted to see if you guys knew about something."

They looked at me quizzically. "What's up Andrew?" Marcus asked. "do you need us to help you with your writing again?"

"No, not that!" I said moving in closer. "and try not to mention that in front of the girls."

"So then what's up?" Kevin asked. I looked at them, all of them had also played Minecraft for a while, expect Cassandra since she believed that Minecraft was 'a game for little kids'.

"So, I wanted to know... do you have any idea what a second-tier admin is?" They all looked at each other, they seemed to try and think if they had heard of what I said before.

Finally, Marcus turned to me. "Sorry Andrew, I have no idea what that is." he said

the others nodded in agreement. "Where did you hear of a second-tier admin?" Lucas asked. I explained what had happened; the fight with the second-tier admin, his weird skeptical attitude shift after I bluffed, and his mention of the second-tier admin.

Kevin went into deep thought for a second before looking back from space. "Y'know, the way it sounds, a second-tier admin might be a lesser class of admins. Think about it, he said he had just become a second-tier admin, and he didn't want to lose his job. Sounds like he has higher ups, maybe higher-tier admins, perhaps they have lower-tiers admins as well." he said, I hadn't thought about that idea before. That had to have been what he was talking about.

"You make a good point," I said. "Thanks Kevin." Kevin smiled "No prob buddy."

"Well, we gotta go, so I'll see you guys another time." I said, getting up with Vanessa. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Vanessa and I walked side-by-side with our bags on our way home.

"He-hey Andrew." Vanessa said quietly, holding one of the bags.

"Yeah?" I asked. Vanessa blushed lightly before continuing. "The way it looks, we kind of feel a married couple right?"

After hearing her say that, I felt self-conscious about the situation, we were rather close and I could feel her breathe. We also did share a bed... like how couples... do...

I shook myself out of that thought. "Hehehe, ye-yeah I guess we kinda do." I tried to say as casually as possible.

"Y'know," Vanessa started. "I've never been on a date with anyone before, I didn't really have a chance to go on dates back in my home. Now I finally have been on a date. I'm happy."

Upon hearing that, I could feel a slight sense of sadness. The only reason she went on this date with me was so she could experience a date, not because she wanted to date me.

"W-well, hope you had fun today." I said. She looked at me and smiled, the kind of smile that in no way could be fake and made your heart race. "I had a lot of because I was with you Andrew."

I couldn't handle her sometimes.

"Ye-yeah, I feel the same way Vanessa." I said.

* * *

We got back to the house once it started to get dark outside.

I felt tired after everything that had happened. I began to wonder about Vanessa again. The excuse for her presence here made me think about where she could have been from. I had tried to ask her before, but because of timing I couldn't get a lot of answers. Perhaps now that more time has passed and I got to know her a bit more, she'll tell me more.

But did I know her more? Yeah, I knew she liked Minecraft, and she has an asshole brother. But what else did I know? I thought it was best that I give it more time and learn more about her before prying into her private life. I walked over to my room, I turned on my computer and loaded up my e-mails. Sometimes my parents send me messages about their progress in their company and how they have some fun with travelling. However, that wasn't what I received in the mail.

Besides the spam I get from other stores, I received an e-mail from someone I didn't know.

 _mind_moldy785_

It didn't take me too long to figure out who sent this e-mail to me, but how did he get my e-mail? I opened it up and saw that he wrote a message.

" _Hello, Luigi7708. I bet you're wondering how I got your email huh? Well, not to sound to creepy but I have my ways. Anyway, I would like you to go on the Minecraft server tomorrow at around 3:30. I want to repay you for not letting people know about me! I promise that you won't be disappointed in your reward."_

I wasn't too sure if I should respond to his e-mail or not. I was also surprised about his explanation to how he got my e-mail. I figure that was something I could ask him about when I see him again.

Now I knew what I was doing tomorrow, I could see what this guy wanted, and while I had him I could learn about the second-tier admins and how he got my e-mail. I could finally get the answers I was searching for.

However, that was tomorrow. At the moment, I felt very tired. I looked outside my room to see that Vanessa was nowhere to be seen. She must had gone to a different room to try on her new pajamas. I closed the door and started to get changed, as I started to change out of my boxers, the door from the bathroom opened.

This was a familiar situation.

Vanessa stood at the door, with her new blue striped pajamas on looked at me with a blank expression. We both stared at each other for a second before she began to blush intensely and run back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, running back into the bathroom.

"Is this how you get revenge Vanessa?" I said to try and shake off the fact my cheeks were on fire.

"N-no! I just didn't know you were here!" Vanessa said from the inside of the bathroom.

These kinds of situations are becoming normal for us at this point.

* * *

 _ **Wow, I actually did it before exams.**_

 _ **I wrote this chapter now because constantly studying for exams was exhausting, and I need something in between studying and waiting for the next moment to study.**_

 _ **I also got a review from someone saying that the chapters are too short. Which is something I am aware of. My writing process is very slow, and I don't want to spend more than one week writing longer chapters because that takes too long. So I usually write very small chapters. However, since this person asked for longer chapters, I will attempt longer chapters and see if I can do it ans maintain a regular schedule. If I can't, you guys will have to live with short chapters.**_

 _ **But that's all I gotta say, wish me luck on my exams!**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	20. Promotions

**Chapter 20**

Promotions

 ** _I actually started writing this when I was in my second exam, however a lot happened and y'know, insert recycled excuse here._**

 ** _But the new chapter is here, so that's good right?_**

 ** _Right?_**

 ** _... okay story go._**

* * *

The morning came faster than usual, I fell asleep quickly that night with all that had happened.

At this point, I was used to seeing Vanessa huddled close to me when I woke up. I lightly pushed her off me and walked downstairs.

" _This is the day I'll get answers,"_ I thought to myself. " _I'll force the answers out of that guy today."_

Breakfast was quick to prepare since I had gone back to waffles and milk. I made some for Vanessa as well and put them on the counter before going back to my room.

Vanessa was still asleep, but she was facing away from the computer monitor so I could avoid waking her up with the computers light in her face. I turned on my computer and loaded up Minecraft. I logged on to the server and went to my home when I saw a sign placed just outside the barrier that prevents others from griefing my home.

"I'll be here at 12:00 so if you are here early, please wait." it read.

It was still 10:00, so it appears I would have to wait awhile. I began to work on my mine. I managed to find more diamonds and put them in my chest when my equipment started to run out. I started to get very focused in the game; mine, put things away, make equipment again, repeat. I barely noticed Vanessa move out of the bed and go downstairs, I was still focused on the pattern when I saw that Vanessa had gone online. I turned my head to see Vanessa on the bed near me, with a waffle in her mouth. She looked up at me.

"You're playing early." she said between waffle bites. I had realized that I hadn't told her about the situation with the e-mail.

"Oh yeah, I got a text from that admin yesterday," I said while still trying to maintain my work pattern. "he apparently wants to reward us for keeping his secret."

"That's nice of him." Vanessa said, while she headed into the opposite side of the mine to work. I suppose it was, I never really thought of that concept. I was more focused on the idea if admin rankings did exist, I didn't think of that fact. What could he even give us? There is only so much yo could give online in a game. Well, what we did wasn't too big of a deal anyway, so maybe it would only give a small reward.

Soon enough, he had gone online. He whispered to me " _Okay, go to spawn and look for someone with the name 'JoshJ1234'"._

Who the heck was that guy and what did he have to do with our 'reward'?

Vanessa and I travelled back to spawn and looked around for the name. I checked my tab to see if I could get a look at his face. The name that matched was a rather detailed head of someone I couldn't tell, it may have been a personal skin like mine. However, there was one thing that was very off about him.

His name was in red.

I guess it made sense that one admin knew other admins, but why send another admin here? He was online as well, what was the point of dragging another admin here? I finally matched a name with a face and saw he had a skin that made him look like Snake from metal gear solid. I approached the guy and he noticed me about halfway to him.

"hello, you must be the man that Brandon was talking about!" he said. Brandon? Did he mean MoldyMind? I was unaware admins knew each other on a first name basis.

"Yeah, I was told by MoldyMind to meet you here," I replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend TorchTormented as well."

"No, no! In fact, I was hoping you'd bring her as well! I had heard every good things about you two! Brandon is running some errands for me at the moment so I hope you don't mind starting this without him."

Starting what without him?

"Now," he continued. "Would you please accept this teleport request so we can go somewhere a little more private?"

Somewhere private? We can whisper, what do we need to be away from other people for? Never the less, I guess I shouldn't doubt an admin.

"Sure." I replied. Soon enough the admin teleported somewhere else and I received a teleport invite by him. I accepted and was teleported inside a large house. It was very spacious, with several rooms that probably led to hundreds of other rooms. Vanessa soon followed and was visibly more surprised.

"Wow!" she said from her laptop. "Andrew, how long do you think it took to build this place?"

"Hmm, with about five people minimum... a month?" I replied.

"This is just one small bit of the place. The admins went all out making this place, and it took 2 and a half months." JoshJ said before continuing his walking up to us. I noticed his name was no longer red, but now it was purple. That was odd, usually if you have a premium you end up with a different color based on how much you donate. However, this guy was clearly an admin, so what was with the sudden change in name color? Did he just want to show it off?

"Normally, we could whisper this information," he began. "however, this place is much safer. This server is actually run on two lobbies; one for those who want to survive and live in the server, and one server for admins. This way, no one can try and listen in by using any from of hacks."

"What's so top-secret that you had to bring us here in order to talk to us about?" I asked. He looked and me and paused, I could tell that he was laughing from behind his screen.

"Brandon didn't tell you exactly what you we were going to ask you did he?"

"No, sir."

He looked around the giant house, before he turned back to us and said.

"I would like to ask if you would want to become admins for a server."

* * *

 _ **Ah yes, the plot is running along smoothly (I think).**_

 _ **As I had said at some points before, I am no writer, I wanted to do this because it felt like a fun idea that would maybe bring entertainment to others. So if things don't make a lot of sense at some points, it's cuz I'm a fluffing doofus.**_

 _ **Also, I wanted to thank those who actually send reviews of this story. I did not think for a second that people would enjoy this story, I just wrote it and put it online cuz I didn't want it to collect dust in a notebook in my home, as well as I was hopefully thinking at least one person who occasionally look at a chapter or two. So when someone says that they like what I'm writing, I feel ecstatic.**_

 _ **So thank you, I mean it. Have a good day, and look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	21. The World

**Chapter 21**

The World

 ** _Ever heard of a game called Dark Souls?_**

 ** _I got the second game a while ago, but I only started playing recently. It's a hard game, but growing stronger and killing bosses is really satisfying. Also, I'd like to apologize for the delays in chapters that keeps happening. I get busy quite often and sometimes I don't get time to work on chapters at all, for almost the whole week._**

 ** _But enough of my excuses, let's keep going!_**

* * *

A server admin?

"You wouldn't become a real admin immediately though." JoshJ said.

My ears perked up, the intail shock would have to wait, this is what I wanted to know. Is there really such things as tier admins?

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Am I going to become like, half an admin or something?"

He shook his characters head. "No, I mean you're going to have to become a third-tier admin."

I knew it, there several tiers of admins, now I need to find out what the difference is.

"There are four tiers of admins," JoshJ explained. "A third-tier admin is someone who has recently joined the admin ranks. They will have higher tier admins watch over them and teach them how to work as an admin. Once you've proven yourself, you become a second-tier admin. This rank gives you more freedom, and more control over the server, but you still are monitored and have to prove your a value to the server by helping people in the community. Then there's First-tier admin, which no longer needs monitoring, they have almost all control an admin can have and can use exclusive admin areas freely."

"So there are rules about admins and what they can do right?" Vanessa asked from behind me.

"Yes, that's true." JoshJ said. "When you begin the work of an admin, until First-Tier. You cannot build homes of your own, this is so we make sure admins don't grief and cause trouble to players. An admin, cannot be biased in decisions and choose what is best for the server in problematic situations, and admins are in no way allowed to hurt, kill, or extort other players for anything like land or items. Breaking these rules can send you down the ranks f admins and even strip you of your admin status."

Thinking about the rules reminded me of MindMoldy. He ended up breaking all of those rules when we encountered him; he threatened us so he could have our land, tried to kill me and Vanessa, and harmed me and my mineshaft in the fight. That guy was lucky we didn't report him. Then a thought crossed my mind after thinking over his explanation.

"You said there were four admin tiers right? You only listed three." I said, he looked at me for a second before responding.

"Right, I had forgotten, silly me. The finale tier of admins is known as a Top-Tier admin. However, you can't get this tier by simply working hard. Top-Tier admins are the most trusted people in the server according to the server owner. This server only has four Top-Tier Admins and one owner. Top-Tier admins have the most control over the server, and can even ban players without the need for a consensus like most First-Tier admins require. They also get some small perks for the title as well. For example, they get a purple name above their head."

Purple name...

This guy was a Top-Tier Admin. I didn't know what to do now, I had gotten all of my answers and all that's left is figuring out if I want to be an admin on this server or not. Being an admin did sound nice, but it came with a lot of responsibilities I wasn't sure I was up for. I didn't know what to decide on.

"You seem like you need time to think," JoshJ said turning his back and. "I'll be back on the server in about 5 days, you can give an answer then. Right now I need to attend some work with Brandon once he gets back." he began walking before he stopped and turned around. " Right, I didn't say it before and it seems like you didn't catch on, but I am also inviting Torch to be an admin as well. So have a good day." with that, teleported away.

"M-me, an admin?" Vanessa said from her laptop. It was true, I couldn't imagine Vanessa as an admin with her shy attitude when it came to new people. However, if she wasn't shy around other people, I'm sure she would do a great job.

"Well, I think you can do it. However, I definitely think we need time to think about this." I said. Vanessa looked at me and shook her head quickly. "T-thanks, but being an admin just isn't for me."

"I know what you mean," I replied. "as fun as it sounds, I don't like the idea of the training. I want to use the server to build and stuff like in a normal game, I don't want that responsibility if those are my restrictions."

I looked to my screen and noticed we were kicked out of the server, the text on the screen read.

"Sorry, can't let you stay there, but contact me at this email if you have more questions: JJosh1234 "

" _At least I have a way to turn him down immediately_." I thought to myself.

"Alright Vanessa, let's go back on the server and try and get more materials. I want to visit the nether and see if people have destroyed or not."

"Sure thing Andrew." Vanessa replied. A few hours passed before we decided that it was time to log off. We were only missing obsidian at this point so I hoped that we could travel next session. I decided to email the top-tier admin and turn down the invitation.

10 minutes after a sent an email to him, I got a reply.

"I understand your reasoning, but I seem to have miscommunicated something to you. I asked if you wanted to be the admin of a sever not this server. I must have forgotten to say that."

"Then which server did you mean then?" I asked. Soon enough I received a reply.

"I want you to be the admin of The World server."

The World server?

"I don't know that server, what is it?"

"Really? I guess you must not have been in the news for a while. The World server is the biggest server in all of Minecraft. It runs and lets everyone in the world go on it since it's the only server that has the ability to translate any language into whatever language your game is set to. That's why it's called 'The World' because people everywhere on the globe play it."

Me? An admin of a server like that?

"How can you make me an admin of a server like that if it's such a important server?"

"Well that is because I am a top-tier admin of that server as well, the owner of the server is my brother."

What was this guy?

"I apologize, but I must go run some more errands. You still have five days to give an answer."

What was happening today?

* * *

After some time processing the information I was given, I finally remembered Vanessa was in the living room watching TV, I had to tell her about the news I received. I walked downstairs and found her on her laptop, with a concerned look on her face.

"Something up Vanessa?" I asked. She jolted up from her seat and closed her laptop.

"A-Andrew! S-sorry, I was just... uh, reading the news!"

She was a horrible liar. However, I didn't want to snoop if it was something about her family.

"Oh, alright. I just learned about The World server." I said, and explained the situation. She definitely seemed more focused on whatever she was looking at before.

"O-oh, well that means your problem from before is away! I bet you could be a great admin there." she said, her face could very clearly show that she was worried about something.

"Yeah...," I replied, I was about to say something before Vanessa cut me off.

"I just checked the fridge and we are out of some food, so I'm going to go out and get some okay?

"Alright..." I replied, and Vanessa quickly grabbed her stuff and left the house.

She was obviously lying, I went to the fridge to find all of the foods still there. What was she planning? I had to follow her. I grabbed my things and ran outside. I found Vanessa and began to trail her, soon enough we reached the park. It was easier to stay hidden since the sun was gone by this point, and Vanessa stood underneath a lamp post. Then, three older men came from all sides.

"Wha- where's my brother?" she asked one of the men.

That girl... what was with her and her asshole of a brother?

"Sorry little whore, but we need to take you home now." one of the men said.

The three men closed in on her.

"Please... no I don't want to go back, I just want to see him again!" Vanessa said, vainly trying to move away from the men concering her.

It was about time I showed them what happens when they mess with my Vanessa.

* * *

 _ **So, this happened huh?**_

 _ **This section is mostly here because I spent most of the day watching fighting animation on YouTube, and I missed writing fighting scenes, so the nest chapter is going to be mostly that.**_

 _ **Also, another thing I should definitely mention before I leave you guys without a chapter without explanation.**_

 _ **Summer school starts Monday, and because I choose a class that will probably require a lot of focus and studying since I want to pass that class. So I doubt I will be able to write very often. However, maybe I'm wrong about this and this won't change a thing about and chapters won't be delayed. All depends.**_

 _ **So please look forward to the nest chapter.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	22. Uphill Battles and Friends

**Chapter 22**

Uphill Battles and Friends

 ** _You ever write something, then look back to find any errors, you see none, and hand in your work. Only to notice after you submitted it did you find really obvious mistakes?_**

 ** _That's what happened previous chapter. I got a review saying there a lot of mistakes in the chapter and went looking and saw I fuked up in a lot of places._**

 ** _Alas, so is life, I just hope you can bear with me and y'know not hate me for constantly making mistakes._**

 ** _But anyway Storytime go!_**

* * *

It was an uphill battle for sure.

Three against one wasn't exactly something I want to be in, but at the moment it was what I needed to be in. One of the men grabbed Vanessa by her arm and tried to pull her away, she kept trying to break away but it clearly wasn't working. I was waiting for the right moment when none of them were looking in my direction when one of the men struck Vanessa.

"Move it bitch!" he yelled and slapped her in the face.

That was enough for me to lose my strategic edge. I didn't care about if I was seen running in anymore.

I ran in with at full speed, the man holding Vanessa noticed me; he was my first target.

"Who are-" was all he could say before I punched him square in his nose. He let go of Vanessa and recoiled, gripping his nose and shutting his eyes.

"Agh! Little shit must have broke something." he cursed still focused on his nose. The other men were too shocked to immediately react, which was a perfect chance to deal more damage. I rushed forward and grabbed him by his shoulders, and drove my knee into his crotch. He slumped down and cursed more. I reeled my leg back to kick him in his head when I felt something grab my arm and pull me back the other men had come out of their stupor and were ready to fight. One of them was grabbing my arm and the other started to rush in. I stomped my foot on the man grabbing my hand. I grabbed my captive wrist and drove my arm into the mans arm, making him let go of my hand, and then lunged forward and punched him square in his chest. He staggered backwards and fell down, I turned my attention to the man charging me and saw he was ready to throw a right hook. I took a stance and waited for the right moment.

Waiting...

There.

As he began his attack, I dove under his hook and emerged on his back, I stomped my foot into the back of his leg joint, and put him on one knee. I kicked straight into his back and he fell face first. I was happy I managed to beat them all, it seemed a lot easier than I had thought.

Then I was knocked on the ground. I whirled around to see the first man back up, with a bloody nose and a pissed expression.

"What do you think you're doing here you little shit! Do you want to get killed?!" He raised his foot and readied to stomp on my chest, I quickly rolled away and got on my back and threw my body and used the force to drive my legs through his legs. I managed to use that force to trip him and hen fell back first. I quickly got up only to see the other two had recovered and were starting to advance, I took a stance and prepared myself, but I was soon hit in the back of my head with something hard. I fell on my face and felt dizzy I groggily turned to see him.

Vanessa's brother stood before me, clearly annoyed to see him, he was holding a steel pipe in his hand.

I could tell something in my head wasn't working. I knew I was in pain but I couldn't feel it, this wasn't good. I tried to stand up, but I was kicked back down by Vanessa's brother, I started to feel tired; I couldn't keep this up. I could hear Vanessa screaming in the distance.

This wasn't over, not yet. The four characters closed in on me. I had to think of a way to get and gain some distance. I was about to try and kick on of them to distract them, when suddenly, a faint shout could be heard.

"oorrrrryy!" was all I heard before a figure rushed in and knocked on second man away with a fist.

"JENKINS!" another voice said and drop kicked the first man.

"I told not to do that!" a final voice said and punched the third and in the chest before stepping back and kicking them away.

All the voices were familiar my head started to feel a bit better and my hearing and vision began to return. I saw the three figure standing over me.

It was my friends.

"Hey, I know you like to fight Andrew," Marcus said, helping me up. "but a three on one is just dumb."

"H-hey, I was doing pretty good for the most part." I said weakly.

"Yeah, except for the part where they were gonna gang bang you." Kevin said.

"Gah! Hey 'Bastian, you got a reason why these little kids keep fucking with us?" One of the men asked Vanessa's brother.

"They probably all got a piece of her and don't wanna give it up." another one said.

Sebastian had his head low, I couldn't see his expression well.

"Take out the new guys," he said, still with his head down. "I'll take out this kid."

"Welp, I don't have a lot of fighting experience," Lucas said, raising his fists "but there is no time like the present to gain some!"

"Guess we each got one." Kevin remarked.

"Sounds like fun." Marcus replied.

"Can I do the thing again?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"No." Kevin and Marcus both said in unison.

"Fine." Lucas muttered

The four men began to charge, and we started to as well.

I ran at the same speed as my friends, and when we become close to making contact, I sped up. I charged at Sebastian as he readied his pipe. He must have time his attack with the rest of them instead of only on me, because his swing was late. I dove my arm into the insides of his swinging arm. It stopped his movement and he grimaced in pain. I dove under his swinging arm and got behind him he whirled his pipe around to get me, but I ducked under it. He clearly still underestimated me and was surprised that I was under him. I shot my body upwards and launched my fist into his lower jaw. He staggered back, but quickly regain his composure and lunged at me. I had to make sure he didn't hit me with that pipe. There was no way my flesh and bone could block steel. Sebastian raised the pipe over his head and tried to swing down. Before I could get out of the way, one of the other men rammed into Sebastian.

"Sorry Andrew!" Kevin said running towards me. "I didn't notice you there."

While the man was on top of Sebastian, I grabbed the pipe and ripped it away from him. I turned around and the the pipe as hard as I could and sent it to the top of a nearby building. I turned around to see what was going on. Marcus was fighting the other man very aggressively. He kept pushing the man back with strong punches and kicks, barely giving the guy almost no time to breathe. I could tell he was having fun, he even stopped so the man could at least try and fight back. The man rush forward and tried to kick Marcus, but Marcus quickly stepped back and dodged it, he then came in and punched the man in his face, grabbed his arm, and threw him on the ground. I looked over to Lucas who was struggling a bit more; he was blocking the man's punches with his arms, and stepped back to punch him in his chest. The man staggered back, but he quickly lunged back and pushed Lucas back.

"You need some help?" Kevin asked Lucas while checking the two on the ground in front of us.

"N-no!," Lucas said, dodging a right hook and punching him in the face, but then was kicked in the crotch. "o-ow, okay maybe a little."

I rushed in and kneed the man in his shine, he cursed and tried to step back, but Lucas rushed forward and used a right hook and punched the man hard enough to send him on the ground.

"K.O.!" Lucas said, raising his hands in victory.

All of them were down. We won.

"So why were these guys even fighting you Andrew?" Marcus asked.

"It's a long story-" I began to say, then I remembered.

Vanessa. Where was she?

"Sorry guys, I have to go find something. If something happens with these guys..."

"Don't worry," Kevin said. "these guys won't be able to fight as hard now."

I thanked him and ran down the alley closest to where Vanessa was before the fight started. I reached a small bridge that led to a hill, after climbing the hill I scanned the surroundings to try and find her. I realized that I had taken a path to my school, and I was at the top of the hill we all used to play at during recess. I always stayed at the bottom right of the hill with my friends where we talk, play games, or just be stupid kids. Then I remembered that there was a path at that side of the hill, it was out of site of teachers, so we never explored it. I walked down to the side and found a narrow path behind some trees. I slowly walked through the narrow path, it was surprisingly long and seemed covered with plants to show that people don't clean the area often. After some walking, I reached a small clearing, it was difficult to see what was in front of me because of the dark, but I kept persisted. I saw a pond; and at the end of the pond, I saw a figure hunched over, I could also hear soft sobs coming from that direction.

"Vanessa?" I said, trying to be somewhat quiet, we might be in a pond, but there might still be houses nearby. The figure was in fact Vanessa as she stopped sobbing and turned to face me. It had been fairly cloudy that night, but the moment that she looked over; the clouds moved away from the moon. Until this point, I never truly noticed how beautiful Vanessa was; her long black hair that seemed to effortlessly enchant whoever looked at it, her dark browns eyes that clearly showed she had a shy personality, but felt like they were strong and determined as well, and her general appearance made her look more like something not of this world... something... godly.

"A-Andrew?" she asked, I brought myself out of my stupor and started walking over to her. "Why'd you try and talk with those guys again?" I asked kneeling down beside her. "If me and my friends weren't there, something really bad might have happened." Vanessa looked down, tears still coming down from her eyes every now and then.

"I... I'm sorry Andrew, I just wanted to talk to my brother," she started between sniffles and sobs. "I got an e-mail from him, saying he wanted to talk to me alone and that he was sorry about what he did before." I wished I didn't let that guy off easy back there, I had an urge to walk back over to the battlefield and smack him around a few more times.

"It's alright Vanessa, but if something like this happens again, please tell me. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to be powerless when something like this happens." I said, bringing her into a hug. I don't know why I did or said those things, but I just didn't like the idea of losing Vanessa, even if I didn't know much about her, or knew her for too long. I just wanted to protect her. Vanessa was also clearly shocked by what I did, because I felt her stiffen as I hugged her, then after a while I felt her arms wrap around me and hold me tightly.

I didn't want to let go. Ever.

* * *

 _ **Well Holy geez, that is more than double my usual word count. Then again, that's mostly cuz the fight scene needed detail so I could imagine it in my head when I proof read it.**_

 _ **To be honest, that was fun to write, I daydream often and fight scenes are definitely something I imagine often. This took a while to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The first week of Summer School was okay. Yeah, there is a unit test literally every other day (I'm actually not kidding) and I am barely passing.**_

 _ **I wonder if you guys have realized the big thing that will be a part of the plot? I don't know if I made it obvious or if I even properly hinted at it at all.**_

 _ **Oh well, I'm sure I might be able to surprise at least one of you. So look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	23. The Layers

**Chapter 23**

The Layers

 ** _So This is incredibly late, mostly due to summer school and other outside events._**

 ** _I'm very sorry I keep missing deadlines, and I hope you can keep bearing with me until then._**

 ** _So without further Ado, let's go!_**

* * *

I tired to take in the background before me one last time.

It was sort of hard to see in the dark, but I could make out what seemed to be a medium sized area of water, with trees surrounding the place. It seemed familiar, like I had been here before. However, I had never entered the area through the school, so this had to have been my first time here.

"How did you even find this place Vanessa?" I asked, still trying to catch minor details of the area.

"I go here a lot," she began, looking at her reflection in the water. "I'm homeschooled so I don't go to any schools, but I decided to visit the school here one day. Then I found this while walking around this school. I always wanted to go to a school like this, and this was something I could be in when I was sad. It was quiet and close to somewhere I wish I could be; I would sit here and imagine to go to this school."

I listened to her quietly, I was beginning to learn more about her, which made me happy. However, her story made me sad, and I'm sure she was sad talking about it.

"Hey, let's go home. It's been a long day and I wanted to talk to the Owner guy about the admin invitation tomorrow, and you should too." I said, holding out my hand. Vanessa looked at me, then she smiled.

"Alright." she said, and we walked back to the house.

* * *

We walked back to find Kevin, Marcus, and Lucas all standing around and talking. I noticed that the men were all gone.

"So what happened?" I asked to the group. They all looked over to me, and Kevin answered.

"They all woke up around the same time. The young guy ran as soon as he was up and the rest followed, guess they were scared of us after we demolished them."

That wasn't it, Sebastian and the other were probably cowards, they didn't want to get hurt more and ran away.

"So what was with these guys anyway?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Lucas also chimed in. " I don't think you're the guy to get involved with drugs or loan sharks or anything, so why the brawl with these guys?"

I guess I had no choice, I looked over to Vanessa, who seemed to quietly nod as a sign of conformation. I started to explain everything I knew. The day I met Vanessa, the stuff about her brother, and the e-mail that led to the confrontation.

"Well," Kevin began. "I guess that makes sense, but what are you gonna do about all this? As far as I see it, you'll have to convince him one way or another to quit the notion of taking Vanessa."

He was right, I had to make sure he didn't try anything with Vanessa again. However, I would have to wait, since I had no real idea how to do it.

"That'll have to be for another time, it's been a tough night and I wanna get some sleep." I said Kevin and the others agreed and we all said our goodbyes.

* * *

The morning after felt like nothing had happened the previous night; I woke up, made breakfast, then sat at the table and ate while I waited for Vanessa to wake up. It was weird since last night I got invited to be the admin of the most popular Minecraft server, fought in a one on three, than a four on four, and finally found the girl I was keeping in my house in the area of my school I never visited for my entire school life. My mind was so focused on the events of yesterday, I didn't notice Vanessa walk downstairs and grab her food. was kicked out of my thoughts when Vanessa landed on the other side of the couch. I jolted in my seat and spilled some food on the floor.

"You okay?" Vanessa asked, looking at the food now splattered across the ground.

"I'm fine, just was feeling tired." I replied. I got up from my seat and saw grabbed a towel to clean the floor, when I saw Vanessa's laptop on the table. I realized that I didn't get a chance to check my e-mail last night. After I got home with Vanessa, we both agreed that we were tired and immediately fell asleep. I cleaned up the floor mess and walked back to my room. I turned on my computer and went to my e-mail. I noticed a new e-mail that read "A test" sent by "JoshJ".

I had a pretty good idea who sent it.

I opened the e-mail and began to read: "Hello! I talked to some of the people that also help run the server and discussed your joining the ranks of admins. They decided to test your skills as a player however, since they don't want completely inexperienced players run servers. So they want you to join a weekly admin match, since they are going to be missing players this week. It's in a three days, so if you want to be an admin of the server, then just reply and say so in order for me to properly set it up.

Oh! right, I almost forgot to mention the game we would be playing!

It's called The Layers, and it's going to take place in The World server."

 _"The Layers?"_ I thought to myself. I remembered the name, but I couldn't remember the game type. I did a quick search on the internet to see what it was.

The Bridges was a game on The World server, two teams would spawn on different small islands, each team would receive some time in order to collect resources, make weapons and armour, and create extra things to help. Then, you get dropped into an arena with everything you've collected and you fight to the death, much like in the survival games.

I was going to fight admins in a game that would determine whether or not I would become an admins of a world class server or not.

I felt excited.

* * *

 _ **So.**_

 _ **How late am I with this one? 2 weeks?**_

 _ **I. am. so. so. sorry.**_

 _ **Summer school exams were going on and I just got so wrapped up in not failing I just forgot about this. Then, I had to start helping around because of family vacation. It was all a mess. I did sit down and finish as soon as I had free time, but this thing is probably littered with errors and really doesn't have much content.**_

 _ **Which is not fair to those who waited patiently for this chapter. So i'm so sorry, but I just wanted to make sure you guys got at least something before this turned into an extra week absence of a chapter.**_

 _ **Hopefully after my vacation, I'll be able to work harder on chapters as I seem to soon be reaching end game.**_

 _ **So I hope I don't let you guys down.**_

 _ **_Luigi7708**_


	24. UpdateThing

**An Update/A Calm Day**

 _ **So I have returned from my week vacation, and I'm going to start writing chapters tomorrow. However, I feel like writing while I have time today so this part will just be like a random point in time and will not be considered the next part of the story. I guess consider it a small one-off for this story.**_

* * *

It was a warm morning. A boy walked down to the door from the living room and put on his shoes, and heard a voice behind me say,

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. The boy turned around to see his brother starring down with him with a smirk. The boy huffed and stood up before walking to the door and opening it.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a bit." the boy said, walking out. The boy's brother didn't move but said, "I'm going to have to follow you, a seven year old shouldn't be walking around by themselves." The boy halted in his place, he knew if he wanted to have a calm and peaceful day he would have to use it. He wanted to save it for another day where it might be more necessary, but he needed this now.

"Well," The boy started, turning around and giving his brother his imitation of his brothers smirk. "if you don't let me go alone. I'll tell mom and dad about that girl you had over yesterday; y'know, you guys were in your room for a long time with the door closed. I wonder what mom and dad will think when I tell them that."

The boy watched with triumph as his brothers smirk slowly faded into a scowl. The boy's brother thought for a moment, as if weighing his options or finding a way out, until he let out a large sigh. "Fine, but don't think this means you've one the war lil' bro."

The boy smiled and ran out of the house.

People walked along the sidewalk, enjoying the warm day while a boy ran past them. The boy ran to the place he always wanted to be in while no one else was around. The boy ran over until he could see his school in sight, he walked up the hill and lay down on his back, admiring the clouds in the sky. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It was nice to feel the breeze on his face and the sun on his skin. He simply lay there for a few minutes, relaxing and having the calm dat he had wanted for many days.

Then he heard a voice from below the hill.

"I told you I can totally win!"

The boy jolted in his spot, and then rolled to his front and faced the direction of the voice.

It was Cassandra Valencia, the girl he liked.

Cassandra was with another girl, and they were passing a soccer ball to each other.

"Yeah, and I'm the pope!" the other girl said. The boy watched as the two girls started to play competitively. Cassandra was good, she was incredibly good at handling the soccer ball and could pull off several tricks. However, the other girl seemed better, while Cassandra attempted to pass her, the girl kicked the ball so hard, it went over the hill and into the area no one dare cross.

"Good job!" The girl said to Cassandra, Cassandra looked back. "I'm not the one who kicked so hard it went into orbit." Cassandra replied. "Well now we can't get it back! It probably fell in someone's house." The girl replied. The boy knew differently, he knew where it landed, but was he actually going to go there? If he did, he could get on Cassandra's good side and maybe lead to them being a couple. The boy made his decision and ran to the side of the hill. He then saw a small entrance that he knew no one had ever entered. The boy braced himself for a anything and walked inside.

The boy jumped and jolted at every sound that came from the narrow walkway he entered, his walk soon became a sprint as he finally reached the end of the path. He found the large pool of water and admired he scenery, he then heard a small noise. The boy turned to see what made the sound, to find a girl around his age. She held the ball in her hand, with her other hand on her head. The boy walked over to the girl and asked. "Are you alright?" The girl quickly turned, then looked away.

"I... I'm fine" The girl said. The boy didn't know what to say, but he knew that she must have been hit by the ball when it landed.

"Sorry, I must have hit you with it when I kicked it too hard, but could I have it back?" The boy asked. The girl shifted in he spot, as if she wanted to say something but she simply handed the boy the ball and stepped back. The boy took it and was about to leave when he took another look at his surroundings.

"This place is really nice." he said, the girl looked over to him, and let out a small smile.

"Yeah, it is. I go here a lot." she replied, looking at the scene.

"Do you go to the school here? Because I've never seen you in class."

The girl shook her head. "No... I wish I could though, but I don't think I would make any friends."

The boy looked at her, then put his hand on her shoulder, the girl quickly turned to him and her face flushed.

"Hey, you would make friends! If you do end up going to this school, I'll be your first of a lot of friends okay?" The boy said smiling.

The girl looked surprised, then she gave a boy a huge smile. "Yeah, I would really like that."

The boy began to walk off before he heard the girl.

"Wa-wait." she said nervously. The boy turned with a quizzical expression. "What is it?"

The girl looked on the ground before saying "My name is Vanessa."

The boy smiled. "My name is Andrew, good to meet you Vanessa."


	25. Preperations?

**Chapter 24**

Preparations...?

 _ **So Obliviously this is late. Like, REALLY late. So yeah, Sorry to all the soldiers who camped out for it. Here it is.**_

* * *

I woke up a little later than usual, I felt weird. I knew I had a dream that night, but I couldn't remember what it was about. It was like trying to grab something that was just out of reach, it was there, but I just couldn't get it. All I really could remember was that it was something like a memory from a while ago, I couldn't remember a lot of my childhood; mostly because my life was so boring everyday seemed to mold together into one simply memory of childhood: get up, go to school, come home, and wait for the next day to come.

If I had a dream about my past, I didn't really need to remember it, right now I had to focus on the problem in front of me. I had to make sure I could survive PVP with admins to make sure he would win The Layers. I walked downstairs to notice Vanessa already eating food. I looked over to the counter to find scrambled eggs and toast on another plate.

"Did you make breakfast this morning?" I asked. The last time she tried to make something, it didn't turn out too well. Vanessa looked over to me with some food still her mouth, she began to speak but quickly realized she was still stuffed with food. She blushed before chewing and swallowing her food.

"Ye-yeah, I am able to cook somethings y'know." she said with a small smile.

"Oh, well thanks," I said and grabbed my food. "but now we need to focus on the problem in front of us about the admins." Vanessa looked at me quizzically. "You mean that game you're going to enter?" she asked. I shook my head, I figured that would be her response.

"No, the game that _we're_ going to enter." I replied. Vanessa gave a look of surprise before putting her head down. "N-no, I can't be an admin, I only started playing Minecraft a few days ago. There's no way I could be an admin to a super popular server like that."

"Sure you can, plus if we have a better chance of winning if we work together to win!" I said enthusiastically, but Vanessa still had her head down.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like I could do it." she said. I put my hand on her shoulder and she moved her head to look at me.

"Hey, I'll be there too, so I'll be able to help you, so let's win this together okay?" I said with a smile. Vanessa just looked at me for a second, before she gave a smile that could arm anyone's heart.

"Okay, let's do this together." she said.

* * *

After breakfast, we both got changed and we were at our computers. I turned to Vanessa to she if she was ready, she smiled and nodded. I was about to turn on my computer when the doorbell rang. I excused myself to answer the door and walked downstairs. Whoever was there might have seemed like a stubborn person. The doorbell kept ringing and was starting to annoy me. I walked to the door and opened it, ready to drive away a salesmen, or some religious recruiter, when I saw a familiar face.

"Hey! Andrew! We've come to take you on a day with the squad!" Kevin said, with Lucas and Marcus behind him. I smiled weakly "S-sorry guys, I have to do some stuff so I'm gonna be stuck in the house for a while. I ca-" I continued when Kevin grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house.

"That's B.S. and we know it man! You live by yourself so whatever you need to do can wait until later! We ride to the mall!" Lucas said pushing me forward. I kept trying to protest, but I couldn't get anywhere. If I was going out, I had to at least tell Vanessa so she doesn't get confused as to why I disappeared.

"Okay, okay! You guys win! Just let me get my phone okay?!" I said, trying to free myself from Kevin's grip.

"Well, alright then. If you try to get out of this though, we will come for you. We know where you live." Kevin said.

I frowned. "Of course you know where I live you egg, we're in front of my home." and with that I walked back inside.

I found Vanessa sitting on the bed with her laptop, she looked up at me confused. "Are you okay?" she asked with some concern. "You opened the door and I thought I heard some shouting."

"It's fine," I replied. "my friends just dropped by, they want me to hang out with them and they won't take no for an answer. So I guess we'll have to wait until later to start practice."

Vanessa looked at me, then to the floor. It seemed as if she was deciding on something; she furrowed her eyebrows and started to lightly shake.

"Hey! Are- are you okay?" I asked. Finally, she looked back up with as much courage on her face as she could muster.

"O-okay." she said, and closed her laptop. I didn't get, why was she acting like that just because I had to go out? Suddenly Vanessa stood up and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, she turned around lightly blushing. "We're going with your friends right? Let's go." she replied and turned around. I walked back in front of her and stopped her progression.

"He-hey! wait! First, I never said you had to come along and more importantly second, they can't see you come out of my house! They'll kill me for having a girl live with me!" Vanessa looked sad and put her head down. "Oh. I see..." she said. I couldn't just leave it at this.

"Okay, you can go with us. Take the house key near the door after I leave then meet up with us on the way so they don't think you came from here." I replied, Vanessa smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thank you!" she said. I felt embarrassed, but I still hugged back, we stood there for a minute before we were brought out of our moment by a shout from the door.

"Hey! Hurry up man!" I heard Lucas call. "Give me a second dude!" I replied, I freed myself from Vanessa's grasp and headed out. I started walking with my friends towards the mall, about five minutes later I saw Vanessa start to walk by from another street, she was trying to look forward while still making sure she could see us, which was hard to do when she moved across from us.

"Hey," Kevin noticed. "Isn't that Vanessa?" he asked gesturing in her direction. This was my chance to get her to go with us.

"Oh, it is. Hey, why don't we invite her to go with us?" I asked. The others looked at each other, then turned back to me.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "it's probably not a good idea to constantly be with her if that's your plan of capture."

I blinked. "What?"

"Aw c'mon man," Lucas picked up. "if you're going to try and win her heart, you have to make her fall for you. There has to be a time where you're absent in her life, then she'll start missing you and her feelings for you will grow." It took me a second to process what they were saying. Finally, it hit me; I felt my cheeks heat up.

"No! I just meant as a way for us all to hang out! Nothing else!" I replied maybe a bit too loud.

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder. "If that's how you want to play your hand we won't stop, it'll just make one less rival for us. Go ahead and invite her." he said with the face you'd give a five year asking to solve your high school homework for you.

I didn't say anything, talking more would just make this worse. I turned back around and walked over to Vanessa, it was clear we weren't in ear shot so I didn't have to act anymore.

"Alright, you can join the group now." I said, Vanessa smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

We arrived at the mall and started walking around. The time we talked, Vanessa seemed comfortable with everyone which was nice. We checked several stores for games and mocked the weird names and items in other stores. Soon we realized that we spent a lot of time in the mall and it was already time to eat. We walked to the food court and bought food before we all sat down at a table.

"So like, question," Kevin started while eating his burger. "Do you plan on anymore of those fights Andrew?"

"Sorry about that guys," I replied. "That was a sort of personal situation, so I just hope it doesn't again."

"It's not that," Kevin said. "It's just that I want to know if I gotta be ready for a fight more often."

"Oh yeah," Marcus chimed in. "I need to make sure I'm in good shape in case we gotta take out some scrubs."

"And I gotta start working out more so I can keep up with you guys." Lucas added in drinking his soda.

"You guys are weirdly okay with the idea I may involve myself in more gang fights with adults." I replied.

"Oh c'mon man," Kevin said. "You undoubtedly had a good reason. You wouldn't break a crime to save your own life."

"And you can barely handle coffee, much less things like drugs." Lucas added.

"We're just saying that we got your back in case something happens again." Marcus summed up.

I stared at my friends in disbelief, they were okay with that idea? Vanessa let out a laugh.

"You all are nice people." she said smiling. They looked at her for a bit before Lucas replied. "Yeah, but I'm the nicest right?"

"Oh yeah right! It's clearly me, I'm so nice I'm like the god of nice, you are nice only because your god allows it!" Marcus retorted. I continued to watch the others play around while Vanessa laughed at their act. I was glad I had them as my friends.

After we went out separate ways we went back home. It was finally time to prepare for the game so we can stand a better chance. We sat back down and I turned on my computer when I heard the doorbell ring again. I sighed and walked back downstairs, I didn't want to deal with people trying to sell me stuff or talk to me about their religion. I opened the door to see something that definitely not a salesman.

"Yo." Said my older brother, with that stupid grin on his face.

We were never going to be ready at this rate.

* * *

 ** _So Yeah, that Happened. I was gonna write the chapter after I released the previous one, then I heard my sister was going to Japan for a month at the end of the month and we had to move all her stuff from the place she was staying for school, into our house again, then pack all her stuff for her trip. Then We had family gatherings all of the next week because of wedding and house warming parties and such. By then School had started and I was had to focus on that._**

 ** _Now here we are. But hey, I made the chapter a little longer with the spare time I got, so that makes up for it right._**

 ** _Right?_**

 ** _Don't kill me plz_**

 ** __Luigi7708_**


	26. Preparations Part 1

**Chapter 25**

"Checking in, and real practice Part 1"

 _ **AHAHA I have returned, I hope you people had good holidays and such since I've been gone so long. I realize it's been way to long for this, but the reason is very simple friends.**_

 _ **School.**_

 _ **Yep, I was falling behind a lot in my English class so I decided to focus more on school and less on writing, effectively stopping the progression of the chapter. but I got a break after exams break gave me some free time, though I didn't have enough time (and creative flow) so I didn't finish it. After getting a little used to semester two but I got a bit of a better feel for it now, so here is a new chapter.**_

 _ **Let's go!**_

* * *

It was a weird feeling now, waking up without a girl napping on top of me.

I'm not saying I enjoyed the feeling to begin with... mostly. However, Since my brother came back to stay with us for a few days, he obviously wouldn't allow Vanessa staying in my room for the night. So my brother slept on the couch while Vanessa slept in his room. I woke up that morning feeling weird. It had been a while since I slept by myself.

I missed her feeling.

I shook myself out of that thought. I had to focus on finding time to practice and prepare for the game against the a admins. I walked downstairs to see my brother lounging on the couch, watching TV in a t-shirt and boxers. He noticed me and gave me his coy smirk.

"Mornin' bro." he said and winked at me. He could tell that I felt angry at him about his abrupt arrival. As it turns out, he is going to stay with us until mom and dad come back, so I can wish my peaceful mornings goodbye now.

I walked over to him and frowned. "Remind me why you have to stay here again? You have school, plus a dorm to stay at!" I said, going to make breakfast. He looked at me funny, then laughed a bit before replying.

"That's simple bro. I got some work I need to attend to here, so I'll be staying here for a bit."

I looked at him and frowned again. "What stuff"? I asked.

"Just stuff" he replied.

I wasn't going to get anything out of him. I just had to try and ignore him for as long as he was staying here. For now, I had to really focus on preparations for the game with the admins.

"Relax bro, I'm not going to be here 24/7. You'll have the place to yourself soon since I have leave soon anyway."

That just led more questions as to what he was doing here, but I counted it as a blessing since now I've got some free time alone with Vanessa. I started to think and began to realize I hadn't told my brother about the current situation.

"Just to let you know, I got into some stuff in a game," I started. He looked at me quizzically.

"You didn't join some sort of cult from Halo or something right?" He asked.

"No, you doofus. You see, what happened was..."

After I had explained what happened in the servers over the passed few days, my brother simply listened, and watched me. It was weird since he seemed rather serious listening to me, despite two things:

It was my brother, the guy who was almost never serious about anything.

This was news about a game, a game played by 12 year-olds, why does this peak his interest?

He put his smug look back on and replied.

"Admin huh?" He said "well it makes sense. You were always telling me what to do when I lived here. I guess now you can satisfy that need through this."

"Look, what I'm saying is that I need time to practice with Vanessa. So I would ask if you kindly refrain from being a complete ass while we do that." I replied, he turned his head to face me.

"Alright, alright. You two can 'practice' all you want, but do it while the doors closed, and put a sock on the door so I know you're doing 'that'. I don't want to walk in asking if dinner's ready to se you doi-" he tried to finish before something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. His sly smirk quickly became a look of surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Whoops." Was all he said as I turned around.

Vanessa stood at the doorway to the room in her pajamas. She had a look of pure embarrassment on her face, I had seen her blush many, many times; but this one was an all new shade of red I didn't even know a human could produce.

I had never felt any kind of silence that was as painful as the next five seconds of that moment.

Finally, Vanessa broke the silence, though it wasn't really anything that you could call helpful.

"I..., we..., that..., uh..." Was about all she could really manage before she quickly walked out of the room and most likely ran back to my brothers room. I turned and glared at my brother, who turned to me and just stared at me for a second.

"It was, uh... just a prank?"

After very quickly eating breakfast, my then had to go out to see a doctor about a sudden head injury.

I went up to my room to find Vanessa sitting on the bed, covering her face with my pillow.

"Vanessa?" I asked, seeing if I could make sure she was okay. Vanessa jumped up and threw the pillow back to the edge of the bed.

"N-nothing!" She exclaimed. I could imagine she was still flustered over the whole thing with my brother is probably still freaking her out. I should try and take her mind off the situation.

"Alright, I think we should try to practice now," I started making my way to the computer. "if I recall correctly, you haven't been playing for too long."

"Yes, I only started a few weeks ago, but I've been playing online games for a while! It's just that... Minecraft is a little more difficult for me."

Difficult? I thought, the game is really simple in all honesty, the only real problem is learning the crafting recipes. I guess everyone has their own weaknesses.

"Well, let's see just how well you do on some hub games." I said, booting up the computer.

Once we had both gotten onto a multi-game hub I showed her to the game we would start off with.

"first we'll start off with splegg, it's going to help with coordination and reaction." I said, leading her to the game selection.

Splegg had a simple idea; you start off in a map with about 11 other players, and the objective is to be the last one standing. Each player is given a shovel that shoots eggs, the eggs break blocks it connects with, making easy to understand how to defeat other players. It also shows you how aggression can be your downfall if you push too hard, focusing on taking put other enemies can lead to you not looking where you're going, or someone can destroy the ground underneath you while you are distracted. We both joined a game, waiting in the lobby while other players ran around and talked to each other through the chat. With some spare time until the match started I explained the rules to Vanessa, so she wouldn't be 100% confused with what we were doing.

"Okay, so I've explained the rules to you, you think you can do this?" I asked Vanessa, she turned to me and gave me a slightly weak smile.

"I'll definitely try my best, but don't laugh if I'm not good to begin with." she replied.

Soon enough we were placed in the map. It was a large island looking area, with sand on the ground and small areas of water and trees that resembled palm tress. I spawned a bit away from Vanessa, but that wasn't really an issue, being a team in splegg is difficult due to the constant hectic aura of the game. Once the countdown finished, everything went to Hell as it usually did with these games, players pulled out their weapons and shot anywhere on the ground in hopes of getting someone. I kept my hand free and ran to a small clearing to scan the surroundings.

This game is utter chaos.

There were people running around in the same level as me, trying to stay on the highest level for as long as possible. Some were on the level below, standing still to get a better chance of hitting their marks on the higher level, and then there were the people exploiting the previous batch, sneaking up on them and destroying the ground below them.

I guess I was a player that was a little more rare, I evaded and avoided for as long as possible, trying to make sure I could last as long as possible. This strategy usual led to me being on of the last five remaining, but it never assured victory.

I looked around again to find Vanessa somewhere, and found she was...

Already on the third out of four levels...

"Uh... Vanessa?" I asked, trying to jump around on what was left of the first level. "how are you holding up?"

Vanessa didn't respond, I waited until I was in a more safe situation, and quickly turned around from my computer screen.

Vanessa had the most serious face I had ever witnessed her make, her eyebrows were furrowed, she looked like she was holding her breathe, and her eyes were dead-set on the screen. I had wished I had more time to process her face, but I quickly turned back to my screen to see I was on the last piece of land that was the first level, I looked around to find a good spot that was void of a lot of people and jumped down.

After I landed I checked the remaining players alive. 7 in total, these games can be really short with reckless players. I started to run around the edge of the level, watching other players try and take each other out. In particular I had my eye on one person specifically. He had a skin of Goku from Dragonball, and he seemed to be worthy of the skin because he seemed to be an expert at combat. He was running around and shooting at players with some deadly accuracy, he was shooting at players two levels below us, and he was effectively bringing their doom with each shot, taking down 3 more players. Then I realized that he would soon target Vanessa.

" _Should I act?_ " I thought to myself, " _this was meant for her to learn about how to play well against other players and improve her reactions, so I should let her try and avoid him shouldn't I?_ " but it was clear this guy was some kind of Splegg god (a very lesser god in comparison to other but y'know). I decided to take him out, so Vanessa could learn from a few more evenly skilled players. I began to run towards him, but attempt to stay behind him so he wouldn't notice, but about halfway to him he turned around and saw me. He immediately began to jump around, shooting the ground where I was moving to. I made a sharp left turn and began going around him, I had to get up close. I turned again and ran straight to him, weaving left and right to avoid his attacks on my ground. Soon enough, I was right in his face, he jumped back and tried to shoot the ground beneath me, but I moved forward, staying on the same space as him. he was unable to take me out and he was panicking, he continued to move back, trying to get some distance, but I kept advancing. He finally neared the edge, and seemed like he was about to fall out, but suddenly the ground beneath us both fell. We both fell to the next level and in the confusion he managed to run away and started shooting at me, and I avoided them by running to the side and making my way around to the center of the area.

"Damn...," I said to myself, "I almost had him if it weren't for the other guy, I suppose you always need to be aware of your surroundings in these games. I'm just glad we weren't above empty space." The Goku character was out of my sight for a second, I noticed the server gave another message saying someone else had been defeated, leaving currently five players left. I turned to see Goku shooting at people at the bottom again, this time moving around a bit so not to make the same mistake. I checked my tab to see that Vanessa was still alive. She was, and I got a good look at the user of the Goku skin.

 _SuperSaiyanJoe1_

I always had mixed feelings about names like that. On one hand, it was cool that they make their own character, but its not like it wasn't something to cringe at. It reminded me of when I was little and I'd pretend to be a character from a game or anime. However that was hardly his fault.

Shaking myself our of my own head, I looked to see Vanessa running on the level below us, it was good to see she was doing this well, but I had no idea if she had shot people down, so I don't know if she was doing well in the accuracy department. At least I knew she doing well evading shots. Joku over at the side had taken out another person below us, leaving only four. I decided I would attempt to take him out again.

I ran over to where he was, when I saw the ground I was running to suddenly vanish, quickly stopping and trying to move back, I fell under the ground under me. Someone had been shooting at me. I landed on the last level and started running, avoiding whoever was shooting me. I saw Vanessa running on the other side of the map. I looked up to see Joku looking at me. I was now his new target. He began shooting at places I'd run to while others were trying to shoot me, or Vanessa.

" _Why is no one shooting that_ guy!?" I thought to myself, running around the last level. I was running out of places to run as the level was being destroyed in order to take out the last remaining players. I had no other choice, I knew I wasn't going to win, so I thought I'd disregard any strategy that help with my survival. Instead, I'd focus on taking our Joku. I stopped in my tracks and looked to Joku. I began to shoot where he was, Joku moved to side and began to run around the level he was on, I didn't stop and began to follow him with my shots. I didn't care if anyone was gonna shoot me down whileI was focusing him. I'd never win anyway. He began to jump over gaps in the level and I saw my window, I watched him jump and saw where his next landing would be, shot the block where he would land and he fell down. Asthe work of some miracle, he fell into another hole out of the map. I was so happy to see that I had outlived him; my happiness didn't last too long as the ground under me disappear.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I appeared at the hub of the lobby selection. I then realized that Vanessa was still in the game. I moved to see her screen to see her still running. At this point it was just her and one other player, the other guy was shooting at her without stopping, while Vanessa continued to run with the shovel not in her hand. She just kept running, not attempting to fight back. It left me confused. she had to be planning something right? After a few more minutes of running, she finally ran out of space, missing a jump and falling out of the map.

"Why didn't you shoot back?" I asked her, she turned to me with a face of disappointment.

"I thought I could just run until he fell our himself. I saw a lot of people do it in the beginning of the game so I thought he'd do it too."

I looked at her, I supposed it was a good idea in theory. Since that was her first game ever I could hardly blame her.

However, we clearly had to play a few more times for her to get used to what to do.

* * *

 _ **It's done... It's finally friggin' done!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank absolutely no one cuz this was my own victory.**_

 _ **Just kidding I do have to give a thanks to Theseventhson115 for reminding me people actually read this. Thanks to him I finally found it in me to finish this. It's actually a bit longer than other chapters I've written so bonus. I can't really guarantee regular chapters until maybe summer vacation because a main reason of this delay was school. I hope to finish this story before then though.**_

 _ **So wish me luck and I'll see you guys next chapter!**_

 ** __Luigi7708_**


End file.
